SNOW WHITE
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall.. Siapakah orang yang paling kuat di dunia ini? / Sasuke Uchiha / Kalau begitu, bunuh dia sekarang juga.. / Anda tidak bisa membunuhnya / Kenapa?/ Karena menurut ramalan, dia yang akan mengalahkan Anda/ WARNING: SASUSAKU PAIRING. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this character.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"_Mirror mirror on the wall..._

Katakan padaku.. Siapa laki-laki terkuat di dunia ini?"

"_Jawaban saya masih sama, Yang Mulia.. Anak terakhir dari kerajaan Uchiha." _

"Apa kau tahu apa kelemahannya?"

"_Keluarga Uchiha adalah klan paling kuat di dunia ini. Melebihi klan Hyuuga. Mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan." _

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa membuat mereka kalah?"

"_Ada, Yang Mulia.."_

"Katakan padaku.. Apa itu?"

"_Cinta."_

.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana, menatap dua batu nisan yang tulisannya masih tampak baru saja dipahat. Sasuke menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Tulisan nama kedua orangtuanya terpahat di masing-masing batu itu dan itu membuat batin Sasuke bergolak hebat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau jasad kedua orangtuanya yang telah dikremasi sekarang ada di dalam tanah di depannya. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya akan ditinggal kedua orangtuanya secepat itu. Seharusnya besok malam dia bisa merayakan ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau orangtuanya telah tewas terbunuh oleh orang tidak dikenal tadi malam. Terjadi penyerangan oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal tadi malam. Pelakunya kemungkinan adalah para pemberontak yang tidak terima atas diangkatnya Fugaku Uchiha sebagai pemimpin kerajaan ini. Pemberontakan ini sudah terjadi sejak lima tahun yang lalu oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak suka dengan dengan sistem pemerintahan yang dipimpin Fugaku. Mereka berpikir kalau pemerintahan sekarang terlalu ketat sehingga menyulitkan pekerjaan mereka kalau berhubungan dengan orang dari kerajaan lain.

Batin Sasuke makin perih saat mengingat kalau kakaknya termasuk salah satu dari pemberontak itu. Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, pergi dari istana dan bergabung dengan para pemberontak lain.

Ada desas desus kalau Itachi terlibat dengan aksi penyerangan tadi malam, yang akhirnya menyebabkan kedua orangtua Sasuke tewas.

Seluruh istana dan rakyat berduka.

Beberapa dari mereka menganggap kalau Fugaku adalah sosok raja yang sempurna. Dia menjalankan semua peraturan turun temurun klan Uchiha dan dianggap sebagai sosok tertinggi karena keteguhannya pada aturan leluhur.

Kedudukan raja di kerajaan Uchiha ini tidak bisa diserahkan pada sembarangan orang. Tidak semua anak tertua atau keturunan langsung dari raja sebelumnya bisa mendapatkan kedudukan ini. Karena klan ini adalah klan tertua di negri Konoha ini, maka dalam memilih pemimpin istana pun mereka tidak sembarangan.

Hanya orang dari kalangan kerajaan dan yang bisa mengaktifkan sharingan yanag ada di matanya yang bisa mewarisi tahta kerajaan ini.

Fugaku sudah memilih Itachi jauh-jauh hari untuk menggantikan kedudukannya suatu saat kalau dia mangkat. Itachi berbakat dalam segala hal. Tapi begitu Itachi memutuskan untuk bergaabung dengan kelompok pemberontak, Fugaku segera menghapus nama Itachi dari daftar calon raja dan menggantikannya dengan Sasuke. Nama Itachi akhirnya dimasukkan dalam daftar buronan istana.

Sepeninggal orangtuanya, Sasuke tidak serta merta langsung diangkat menjadi raja. Paling tidak dia harus berumur 14 tahun dulu sebelum benar-benar diserahkan untuk memimpin kerajaan ini. Alasan lain adalah karena sharingan yang ada di matanya. Itachi bahkan sudah bisa mengaktifkan sharingan saat berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi sampai berumur 10 tahun seperti ini, Sasuke belum menunjukkan gejala-gejala bisa mengaktifkan sharingan di matanya.

Sampai penasehat kerajaan pun ikut andil dalam hal ini. Orochimaru, seorang pria tua berwajah pucat, yang sudah menjadi penasehat kerajaan selama bertahun-tahun ini, bahkan memberikan pelatihan khusus pada Sasuke agar anak itu bisa mengaktifkan sharingan yang ada di matanya.

Tapi sekeras apapun Sasuke berlatih, dengan semua jurus yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya, bahkan jurus tersulit yang merupakan jurus turun temurun milik klan Uchiha, mata Sasuke tetap hitam onyx seperti sebelumnya.

Dua hari setelah kematian raja dan ratu, Sasuke kembali melatih kemampuan dirinya. Dia teringat nasehat ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kalau dia tidak boleh menjadi laki-laki yang lemah. Dia harus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan bisa memimpin kerajaan ini. Dia harus bisa membawa Itachi pulang.

Walaupun dia masih terluka dengan kematian kedua orangtuanya yang mendadak, Sasuke tidak bisa terus berdiam diri dalam kamarnya dan meratapi nasib. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia harus kuat.

Sasuke sengaja berlatih di halaman belakang kerajaan, tempat tidak banyak orang berjalan hilir mudik. Tempat di mana banyak pohon-pohon besar yang akan menjadi sasarannya berlatih sekaligus melampiaskan emosinya.

"ARGH!" Sasuke memukul batang pohon di depannya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya yang sudah terbiasa melakukan itu tidak terasa sakit. Beberapa burung yang sejak tadi bertengger di pohon itu lalu berterbangan.

Bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai mekar ikut berjatuhan saat Sasuke kembali memukulkan tangannya pada pohon itu berkali-kali.

Napasnya mulai terengah-engah kelelahan tapi Sasuke tidak juga berhenti memukulkan tangan dan kakinya pada pohon-pohon itu. Semakin banyak daun maple dan bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran di tanah yang lembab di bawahnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat. Seperti ayahnya. Seperti Itachi.

"Wahh.. Indah sekali.."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara asing di dekatnya. Dia memasang telinganya dan mendengarkan lebih tajam. Saat telinganya menangkap suara gesekan di belakangnya dia langsung mengambil gerakan untuk menyerang.

Tapi begitu matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil di depannya, dia langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan berdiri dengan sikap angkuh layaknya seorang pangeran.

"Bukankah ini indah sekali.. Melihat bunga sakura berguguran.." ujar gadis kecil itu seraya mencba menangkap beberapa bunga sakura yang berguguran di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Gadis itu tampak seumur dengannya. Dia mengenakan pakaian sederhana dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti dan balas menatap Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan tampak iris hijau emerald yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan polos. Gadis kecil itu lalu tersenyum.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan kadoku untuk Pangeran Sasuke. Aku dengar dia baru saja berulangtahun kemarin lusa. Aku baru kembali dari kota seberang. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut hadir dalam perayaan ulangtahunnya.. Bisakah kau memberikan kadoku padanya? Hmm.. Melihat pakaianmu yang usang ini, kau pasti juga anak salah satu pelayan di sini kan?" ujar gadis kecil itu, seraya menatap penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

Ap-apa? Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Sial..

"Aku cucu tabib istana, nenek Tsunade. Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalnya.." ujar gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Dia ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau dia adalah pangeran Sasuke yang dia maksud itu. Tapi begitu dia melihat penampilannya sendiri, yang hanya mengenakan pakaian lama yang warnanya sudah hampir pudar, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu kalau mengaku bahwa dia adalah pangeran. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung menertawakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan pada Pangeran?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ini.. Berikan langsung padanya, ya? Dan pastikan dia membukanya sendiri.." gadis itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Gadis bermata hijau emerald itu menatap Sasuke galak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu hadiah khusus untuk Pangeran Sasuke. Jadi.. Jangan berani-berani membukanya.." katanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Saat perayaan pengangkatan Raja Fugaku. Aku melihatnya di balkon istana. Dia kelihatan tampan sekali saat wajahnya yang seputih salju itu bermandikan sinar bulan. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia tampan sekali.." ujar gadis itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dia berpikir percuma saja dia mengaku pada gadis itu kalau dia adalah pangeran yang dimaksud. Dengan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh keringat dan baju usang ini, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu akan percaya kalau dia adalah pangeran yang dia cari?

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada pangeran.." ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, terimakasih! Aku harus berangkat ke negri Suna bersama baa-chan setelah ini.. Aku harap pangeran akan menerimanya.." kata gadis kecil itu dengan wajah merah merona.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas.

"Hm..." sahutnya malas.

"Aku pergi, ya?" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Oi! Siapa namamu?" seru Sasuke, begitu gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

Gadis itu berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang kini daunnya bergerak-gerak karena angin. Beberapa bunganya kembali jatuh berguguran.

Gadis itu membuka penutup kepalanya dan memperlihatkan rambutnya. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda itu langsung berkibar mengikuti arah angin.

"Menurutmu?" katanya, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Sasuke masih menatap punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, meninggalkan bunga-bunga sakura yang masih berguguran di depan Sasuke. Bunga-bunga yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"_Mirror mirror on the wall.._

Siapa orang paling kuat di dunia ini?"

"_Jawaban saya masih sama, Yang Mulia.. Penerus terakhir klan Uchiha.."_

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa mengaktifkan sharingannya."

"_Dia akan melakukannya suatu saat."_

"Kapan itu?"

"_Saat dia mempunyai seseorang yang harus dia lindungi..."_

"Jadi sebelum saat itu tiba, aku harus membunuhnya.."

"..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

NOTE: terinspirasi dari salah satu fanarts.. XD

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Typo (maybe). Gaje (maybe). **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah perayaan ulangtahun Pangeran Uchiha yang kedua belas. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, perayaan ulangtahunnya selalu dirayakan oleh semua rakyat di kerajaan itu. Istana didekorasi semenarik mungkin. Dan tentu saja, sesuai dengan selera sang Pangeran. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, kepribadian dan perilaku Sasuke mulai berubah. Dia jadi sering menyendiri dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berlatih. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya klan Uchiha murni yang tersisa – selain Itachi yang keberadaanya entah di mana sekarang – dia harus melatih kemampuannya sendiri. Sejauh ini, dia sudah mempelajari beberapa jurus yang dia baca di perpustakaan keluarga. Ditemani penasehatnya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke akhirnya paham bagaimana menggunakan beberapa jurus rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh klannya saja. Meskipun Orochimaru adalah penasehat kerajaan yang sudah sejak lama mengabdi pada keluarga ini, tapi tanpa darah langsung dari Uchiha, dia pun tidak akan bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus warisan itu.

Orochimaru sudah beberapa kali menasehatinya agar dia tidak terlalu keras berlatih karena itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia bahkan meminta untuk dicarikan guru pribadi untuk mengajarinya latihan. Sampai akhirnya Orochimaru menemukan seorang guru yang tepat untuknya. Namanya Kakashi Hatake. Awalnya Sasuke menaruh curiga pada guru itu karena penampilannya yang meragukan. Dia mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan salah satu matanya saja. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak pun menarik perhatiannya. Dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi adalah karena hobi guru itu yang suka membawa-bawa buku aneh ke mana-mana. Awalnya Sasuke ragu apakah guru seperti itu akan bisa melatihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi saat dia sudah memulai sesi latihan pertamanya dengan Kakashi, latihan yang serius pun dimulai. Kakashi melatih Sasuke dengan keras dan tidak segan memukulnya balik kalau Sasuke melakukan serangan kepadanya.

Sasuke menyukai guru itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi berbeda dengan guru pelajaran dan tata kramanya, Yuhi Kurenai. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai guru perempuan itu. Walaupun berparas cantik, tapi wanita itu galak setengah mati. Dia juga tidak segan-segan memukul tangan Sasuke kalau Sasuke salah mengambil garpu saat makan di depan umum.

Sasuke benar-benar mengalami hari-hari yang berat setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Dia harus berjuang mati-matian seorang diri untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan kerajaan Uchiha. Dia harus benar-benar menjadi kuat untuk mempertahankan itu. Walaupun untuk itu dia harus mempertaruhkan masa-masa kanaknya yang menyenangkan.

Teriakan beberapa orang di luar kamarnya, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dia baru saja selesai memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat suasana di luar. Pelayan yang baru saja membantunya memakai pakaian sudah pergi. Sasuke melihat beberapa pengawal sudah berjaga-jaga di halaman istana.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Seorang pengawal masuk sambil membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya, Yang Mulia.." katanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung di tengah ruangan itu. Lukisan ayahnya dan ibunya saat ayahnya dilantik sebagai raja baru. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap pengawal itu.

"Buka gerbangnya.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Dia lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya, diikuti beberapa pengawal yang berjalan beriringan di depan, samping dan belakangnya.

Menjadi Raja adalah impian semua orang. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Suara sorakan dan teriakan beberapa orang terdengar di sekeliling Sasuke saat dia berdiri di balkon istana. Semua orang meneriaki namanya dengan kagum. Sasuke mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling istana, di mana seluruh rakyatnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan hormat. Beberapa anak gadis seumurannya bahkan terang-terangan memekikan namanya berulang-ulang. Mereka mengagumi wajahnya. Tentu saja.. Sasuke mewarisi wajah ibunya yang cantik. Dengan kulit seputih salju yang lembut dan mata hitam seperti manik yang bersinar, dan rambut hitam raven yang sebagian menutupi dahinya, Sasuke tampak begitu menawan di mata para gadis-gadis itu.

"Pangeran.. Sebaiknya ada melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Atau setidaknya berikan senyuman pada mereka.." kata Orochimaru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya.." sahut Sasuke datar.

Orochimaru menghela napas pelan. Pria tua itu sudah tahu kebiasaan pangeran muda itu dan tidak perlu membuang-buang waktunya untuk kesal padanya. Dia juga tahu kalau Sasuke pasti tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya di bawah sana.

Jadi dia menyuruh seorang pengawal untuk meniup terompet untuk meredamkan keramaian yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Jadi, karena hari ini ulangtahun Pangeran Sasuke yang kedua belas, istana mengundang seluruh rakyat dalam pesta ulangtahun kali ini. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kami mengadakan jamuan makan malam. Kami juga akan membagi-bagikan beberapa kebutuhan pokok untuk setiap kepala keluarga.. " ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar dan langsung disambut sorakan keras rakyat yang ada di bawahnya.

"Memangnya kita punya uang sebanyak itu?" celetuk Sasuke, mengabaikan suara teriakan yang semakin keras meneriakan namanya.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Itulah kenapa kau membutuhkan pengurus keuangan istana, Pangeran. Semua sudah diatur.. Jangan khawatir.." ujarnya tenang.

Sasuke angkat bahu acuh.

"Terserah kau saja.." katanya kemudian.

Matanya kembali menatap lautan manusia yang berada di bawahnya. Saat matanya menatap ke bawah, sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya. Jadi kelak dia harus memimpin rakyat sebanyak ini?

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu. Dia melihat helaian warna merah muda yang mencolok di antara kerumunan orang itu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

Dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan wajah tercengang. Walaupun mereka berada pada jarak yang sangat berjauhan satu sama lain, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan mata hijau emerald gadis itu. Mata gadis itu terbelalak menatapnya.

Begitu pula Sasuke.

Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di halaman belakang istana beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi di istana. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan itu pada Tsunade, tabib istana. Dan perlahan-lahan, dia melupakan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu karena disibukkan dengan latihan. Dia bahkan belum membuka kado pemberian gadis itu saat ulangtahunnya yang lalu.

Dan saat melihat keterkejutan dalam raut wajah gadis itu, sebuah senyuman samar tersungging di wajah Sasuke. _Kau kaget karena aku adalah Pangeran Sasuke yang kau cari itu? _Batinnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Sasuke asal.

"Kalau begitu, mari turun. Kita langsung ke ruangan utama.." kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan balkon itu.

.

.

.

"Ini gila! Ini gila! Ya, ampun! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Matilah aku!" Sakura menepuk dahinya berkali-kali sambil berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu arah.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya, menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya bingung. Dia mulai menyuapkan daging babi asap yang sudah disediakan istana ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ino! Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!" kata Sakura, dia beralih menatap Ino, mencengkeram bahu gadis berambut pirang panjang itu dengan kencang, lalu kembali mondar mandir dengan gugup.

Ino masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, sementara tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa potong daging babi asap yang dipanggang pelayan istana di depannya.

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura berhenti berjalan mondar mandir dan kini menatap Ino dengan pandangan serius. Dia sedang menimbang untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada sahabatnya ini atau tidak. Mengingat kalau Ino senang sekali menggosip dan kalau kesalahan fatalnya ini sampai ketahuan semua orang, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Ino. Sakura pernah menjadi korban ejekan semua anak di kota ini karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan dahinya yang lebar sampai membuat Sakura tidak punya banyak teman. Sakura sampai harus menutupi rambutnya dengan penutup kepala tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin dikucilkan. Hanya Ino satu-satunya yang mempunyai pendapat berbeda dan mengatakan kalau rambut Sakura indah sekali. Dan sejak saat itu, dia dan Ino bersahabat.

"Er.. Tidak ada. Hanya saja.. Aku salah mencampurkan ramuan di obat racikan nenek Tsunade.." kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Ino mengomeli Sakura sambil mulutnya masih penuh dengan daging babi asap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan sekitar mereka menjadi lebih ramai. Orang-orang yang semula asik mengobrol dengan kelompoknya dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, kini tampak tertarik dengan sesuatu. Sakura mendengar beberapa orang terpekik histeris saat beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari pintu istana.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat beberapa pengawal keluar dari istana diikuti oleh.. Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya. Pangeran Sasuke!

Dengan cekatan dia langsung menutupkan penutup kepalanya sampai menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya, kembali mengerutkan dahi heran menatap Sakura.

"Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh.." katanya.

"Sudah, diamlah.." desis Sakura pelan.

Ino hanya angkat bahu acuh.

Rombongan pengawal itu berhenti di tengah halaman istana. Salah satu pengawalnya yang berbadan tegak dan mempunyai tinggi badan paling tinggi di antara para pengawal yang lain, maju ke depan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Apakah di antara kalian ada yang melihat seseorang dengan warna rambut merah muda? Pangeran ingin bertemu.." ujar pengawal itu.

Sakura mengeratkan penutup kepalanya dan melihat ke arah rombongan pengawal itu sambil menyumpahi mereka dengan kesal. _Sial! Tidak perlu sejelas itu kan?_

Akibatnya, beberapa orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Sakura serentak menoleh ke arahnya dengan bersamaan. Termasuk Ino. Dan mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget.

"Apa mereka mencarimu, Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung. Sakura melemparkan pandang kesal ke arah Ino.

"Jangan menyebut namaku! Pura-pura saja tidak mengenalku!" desis Sakura kesal.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang kesalahanmu tadi?" Ino masih bertanya seolah dia hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura di tempat itu.

"Apa kau mau melihatku mati di tempat ini?" Sakura mendesis kesal ke arah Ino.

Ino semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi itu benar kau?"

Sebuah suara anak laki-laki tiba-tiba terdengar di samping Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan suara Ino yang terpekik tertahan. Dia mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan tidak berani menoleh ke samping.

Ino langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura. Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya Sakura yang belum berani menatap langsung orang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apakah begini sikapmu kalau berhadapan denganku?" tanya suara anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan langsung membungkukkan badannya di depan anak laki-laki itu berulang-ulang.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saat itu saya tidak tahu. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu Anda.. Maafkan saya.." ujar Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan. Penutup kepalanya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan warna rambutnya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut beberapa saat dan hanya menatap helaian rambut merah muda yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti sedang ketakutan karena kesalahan fatal yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi dengan syarat.. Kau memberiku hadiah yang menarik.." ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa begitu nada bicaramu kalau bicara dengan pangeran?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura kembali membungkukkan badannya sambil minta maaf.

"Kalau kau bisa memberiku hadiah yang menarik di antara semua hadiah-hadiah itu, kau kumaafkan karena sudah mengataiku anak pelayan.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada keras. Membuat semua orang yang ada di dekat Sakura mulai saling berbisik-bisik. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dan pangeran di depannya. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan kesalahannya yang memalukan sejelas itu kan?

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Hadiah seperti apa yang Anda inginkan, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh hormat.

Sasuke kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm.. Aku belum melihat semua hadiahnya. Tapi karena hari ini adalah ulangtahunku.. Aku ingin hadiah yang menarik. Kuberi kau waktu sebelum tengah malam dan kau harus mencarikan hadiah untukku.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada arogan.

"Apa?!" Sakura berseru kaget dan saat menyadari kesalahannya, dia kembali minta maaf.

"Kau mengerti kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi syaratnya.. Kau akan tahu apa resikonya.." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menarik napas pelan dan menghelanya. Dia akan mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan pangeran mudanya, saat sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di kejauhan. Tatapannya yang semula menatap wajah Sasuke, kini beralih pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura tercengang kaget.

Kejadiannya cepat sekali. Kalau saja matanya tidak cekatan melihatnya, semua pasti sudah terlambat.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura mencengkeram bahu Sasuke kencang, tidak memperdulikan dengan jabatan dan statusnya sekarang serta tatapan kaget orang-oran di sekitarnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, dia melempar tubuh Sasuke ke tanah di sebelahnya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke terjerembab ke rerumputan yang selalu disiangi dengan rapi di sana.

Sasuke menggosok punggungnya yang sakit karena jatuh di atas tanah dan sudah akan melontarkan makian pada gadis itu, saat telinganya mendengar jeritan ketakutan di sekelilingnya. Dia belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi saat beberapa pengawal langsung menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa ini?" mata Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terkapar di tanah di dekatnya. Sebuah anak panah tertancap di lengannya.

"Ada serangan mendadak, Pangeran.." jawab salah seorang pengawal yang terus membawa Sasuke menjauh dari tempat Sakura terkapar sekarang. Beberapa orang berlarian tanpa memperdulikan tubuh gadis yang malang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa meninggalkannya di sana sendirian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada protes. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah tubuh Sakura yang makin menjauh. Dia masih di sana. Terkapar dengan lengan berdarah karena terkena anak panah yang hampir menancap di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu.. baru saja menyelematkannya? Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kalian harus menyelematkannya!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Tsunade akan mengurusnya.." jawab salah seorang pengawal.

Tapi sampai Sasuke berada di dalam istana dan pintu istana menutup di depannya, dia masih melihat tubuh Sakura terkapar di sana sendirian. Tidak ada Tsunade yang datang menyelamatkannya. Bayangan tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah sambil meringis kesakitan terlintas dengan jelas di benak Sasuke.

Kalau bukan karena gadis itu, mungkin dia yang akan terkapar di sana dengan tubuh penuh darah dan nyawa yang sudah melayang. Gadis itu sudah menyelematkannya nyawanya. Dia sudah menyelematkannya..

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Sasuke.

"Aku harus melihatnya! Dia harus diselamatkan!" Sasuke memaksa untuk keluar dari barisan pengawal yang berusaha melindunginya. Tapi sia-sia. Mereka menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Dia kembali teringat dengan malam kematian orangtuanya. Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya bersimbah darah.

"ARGHH!" Sasuke meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Cukup sudah! Aku tidak tahan melihat orang-orang di dekatku mati lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi!

"Sasuke-sama! Anda harus pergi! Istana sudah dikepung!"

Suara teriakan Orochimaru yang bernada cemas terdengar di samping Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Orochimaru dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Anda harus menyelamatkan nyawa Anda!" seru Orochimaru.

Dia memberikan sebuah tas dan penutup tubuh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke belum paham sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi saat tubuhnya didorong dengan paksa untuk mengikuti Orochimaru. Tanpa banyak bicara, akhirnya dia mengikuti langkah Orochimaru yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan tergesa. Dan membawanya pada sebuah jalan keluar rahasia.

.

.

.

"Mirror mirror on the wall..

"Apakah aku sudah melenyapkannya? Apa Uchiha terakhir sudah mati?"

"Belum, Tuanku.."

"Tapi aku sudah membunuhnya.."

"Tapi kali ini Anda gagal.."

Sosok itu terdiam.

"Benar. Kali ini aku memang kalah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Apa kau melihatnya? Sharingannya hampir saja aktif. Tapi belum sepenuhnya. Karena dia masih bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya. Khu khu.. Lain kali aku akan menang darinya. Uchiha akan mati.."

~~~~TBC~~~~

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan merasakan seluruh ruangan di sekitarnya tampak kabur. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tapi begitu dia membuka matanya dia merasakan sakit di lengan kanannya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan lengannya tapi itu justru menambah perih di lengannya. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Pandangannya beralih pada ruangan tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Dia tidak tahu sekarang berada di mana. Yang pasti, dia sedang berbaring di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan.. bau apek. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mendengar derak kayu bakar dari perapian di suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sekali lagi dia merasakan perih di lengannya. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan sekarang terduduk di tempatnya berbaring tadi.

Tangannya yang digunakan menopang tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu. Sakura langsung melihat ke bawah – tempatnya duduk sekarang – dan mendapati tumpukan jerami kering yang disusun dengan rapi dan diututupi kain yang warnanya sudah usang. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan ini gelap dan dikelilingi dengan kayu. Ada sebuah perapian kuno yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sebuah meja kayu panjang di sebelah tempatnya duduk sekarang terdapat beberapa gelas dan peralatan makan dari tembikar di atasnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini. Yang pasti, ini bukanlah salah satu ruangan di istana.

Telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengar sesuatu di luar pintu yang terletak di samping tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi dan memejamkan mata untuk pura-pura tidur lagi. Saking terburu-burunya, dia tidak sengaja menindih lengan kanannya yang sekarang sudah dibalut dengan kain. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Tapi saat pintu ruangan itu berderit membuka, Sakura langsung terdiam.

Dengan mata terpejam dan posisi tidur seperti tadi, Sakura mendengar sebuah langkah kaki memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan mata menyipit dan masih setengah terpejam, dia mencoba mengintip orang yang baru saja datang itu. Dia melihat sesosok pria berjubah yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu sedang menambahkan kayu di perapian.

"Meskipun kau pura-pura tidur, aku tahu kau sudah sadar.." suaranya yang dalam dan berat membuat Sakura tersentak. Jantungnya seraya mau lepas dari tempatnya saking kagetnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka orang ini akan tahu kalau dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Sakura tidak menjawab tapi kini kedua matanya sudah terbuka.

Pria berjubah hitam tadi lalu berbalik dan melepas jubah hitamnya.

Sakura menahan napas begitu dia melihat wajah pria yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Meskipun Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.. Meskipun selama ini Sakura hanya mendengar namanya dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tapi penampilannya sama sekali tidak bisa mengecohnya. Rambut hitam raven dan mata hitam yang mirip dengan manik itu... Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha!

Sakura tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya dan langsung berdiri dai tempatnya sekarang. Dia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, terhuyung sedikit, dan langsung lari ke arah pintu. Tapi saat dia mencoba berlari ke arah pintu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan pintu di sana. Ruangan itu mengelilinya dan sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk keluar dari sana.

Sakura menatap ngeri pada laki-laki yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya itu.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Sakura sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangnya.. Tentang bagaimana dia melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran dan rumor yang mengatakan kalau dia terlibat dengan kematian Raja dan Ratu beberapa tahun lalu.

"To-tolong.. Jangan sakiti saya.." Sakura mulai menyerah. Apalagi perih di lengannya kini mulai terasa lagi. Dia merasakan lengannya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Tapi dia mengabaikannya. Nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Dan laki-laki itu kini sudah benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah laki-laki yang tingginya menjulang di atasnya itu, Sakura terkejut luar biasa.

Itachi tidak sedang menatapnya dengan wajah dingin seperti tadi.

Kedua sudut bibir laki-laki tadi tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke.." ujarnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Bingung.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Kuda yang dinaiki Sasuke berjalan terseok-seok mengikuti langkah pengawalnya melewati semak-semak belukar yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tumbuh lebat mengelilingi istana. Meskipun dia tidak pernah keluar dari istana, tapi dia tahu kalau istana tidak dikelilingi semak belukar selebat ini. Apalagi beberapa tumbuhan mulai tampak layu dan kering. Sasuke mengedarkan pandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan heran. Ini aneh..

"Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Pengawal yang berjalan mengiringi kudanya tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi.." jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Ini sudah berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari istana, dan mereka tidak juga sampai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Aku rasa kuda ini sudah lelah. Kau juga sudah lelah kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pengawal itu berhenti dan membantu Sasuke turun dari kudanya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar yang umurnya mungkin sudah beratus-ratus tahun. Akarnya menjalar di sekelilingnya. Sasuke mengamati pohon itu untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya meraba permukaan pohon itu dengan perlahan. Pohon itu tampak sama keringnya dengan tumbuhan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" gumamnya pelan.

dia ingat kalau pepohonan yang tumbuh di dalam istananya tidak sekering ini. Dia mengenali tumbuhan yang tumbuh dengan subur dan yang tidak. Dan pohon di depannya ini, seolah cairan dalam batangnya dihisap habis oleh sesuatu dengan paksa.

"Sasuke-sama.. Maafkan saya.."

Sasuke seperti mendengar sebuah gumaman di belakangnya. Telinganya menangkap suara benda berat yang bergesekan.

Dan secara naluriah, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sasuke bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk kaget karena dia sudah melihat pengawalnya yang tadi mengawalnya sampai di tempat ini sedang mengarahkan sebuah kapak ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung menghindar dan kapak itu mengenai pohon di belakangnya, menorehkan sebuah sayatan panjang di batang pohon itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Saya juga tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi ini perintah. Maafkan saya.. Keluarga saya dalam bahaya sekarang.." ujar pengawal itu.

Dia memejamkan mata dan kembali mengayunkan kapak itu dengan sembarangan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghindar.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?" tanyanya keras.

Pengawal itu tidak menjawab dan kembali mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke susah payah menghindari ayunan kapak itu. Pria di depannya mengayunkan kapak dengan sembarangan ke arahnya dan kalau dia ceroboh, dia akan terkena tebasan kapak itu. Pria itu tidak main-main.

Saat pria itu kembali mengayunkan kapaknya dengan lebih beringas, Sasuke kembali menghindarinya tapi kakinya tersandung akar pohon dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

"Tunggu! Bisa kita bicara baik-baik?" Sasuke merasakan kakinya terkilir karena akar pohon tadi. dia tahu, kali ini dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Jadi dia memilih cara lain untuk menghindari ayunan kapak itu. Walaupun caranya ini mustahil akan berhasil.

Pria itu berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Dalam bola matanya itu, Sasuke tahu ada keterpaksaan saat dia melakukan itu. Dia bukanlah pria jahat yang gampang membunuh orang tanpa alasan.

"Saya memang tidak bisa membunuh Anda, Pangeran.." katanya kemudian dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi ini demi keluarga saya.. Mereka mengancam saya. Mereka menyuruh saya untuk membunuh Anda... Kalau tidak, keluarga saya dalam bahaya.." ujar pria itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya.. tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Anda.." jawab pengawal itu.

"Para pemberontak itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Pengawal itu terdiam.

"Apakah salah seorang yang ada dalam istana?" Sasuke semakin mendesak.

"Keluarga saya dalam bahaya kalau saya mengatakan pada siapapun.." jawab pengawal itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku di istana saja selagi ada kesempatan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya.. Tidak begitu mengerti.. Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk membawa Anda pergi dari istana dan membunuh Anda di dalam hutan.." jawab pengawal itu.

Sasuke menatap pria di depannya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Lalu.. Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku sekarang? Kakiku terkilir. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi. Kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja.." kata Sasuke.

Pengawal itu menatapnya dengan wajah ragu.

"Tidak.. Saya.. tidak bisa membunuh Anda.." katanya kemudian.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu adalah tugasmu? Keluargamu dalam bahaya sekarang.." kata Sasuke.

"Karena.. Saya.. Percaya pada Anda.." jawab pengawal itu kemudian dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Saya mendengar ramalan kuno yang mengatakan bahwa keturunan terakhir Uchiha akan membawa perdamaian di seluruh negri.. Anda adalah Uchiha murni terakhir yang ada. Dan.. Saya percaya bahwa Anda bisa melindungi negri ini dari kejahatan.." ujar pengawal itu.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pengawal itu.

"Apa? Ramalan?" tanyanya bingung.

Pengawal itu tidak segera menjawab.

"Saya.. Saya harus segera kembali. Mereka menunggu kabar dari saya bahwa Anda benar-benar sudah mati.. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" pengawal itu tampak luar biasa panik. Dia menggenggam kapak di tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang.

Dia lalu melepas mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia meminta kapak yang dipegang pengawal itu. Pengawal itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke menyingkap lengan bajunya. Dengan helaan napas panjang Sasuke menatap kapak di tangannya dengan tatapan ragu sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan menorehkan mata kapak itu ke lengannya sehingga darah keluar dari torehan itu.

"Sasuke-sama!" pengawal itu menjerit ngeri menatap luka di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang napas berat. Darah mengalir dari lengannya dan menetes ke mantel bajunya. Sasuke segera mengambil mantel bajunya dan menutupi luka yang menganga itu. Darah merembes ke mantel itu. Sasuke menunggu sampai darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Saat darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi, dia merobek mantelnya dengan kapak di tangannya sehingga mantel mahalnya berlobang di setiap bagian.

Dia lalu menyerahkan mantel dan kapak itu pada pengawal di depannya.

"Ini.. Berikan pada mereka dan katakan aku sudah mati diterkam binatang buas.." kata Sasuke.

Pengawal itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tapi.. Luka Anda.." katanya terputus.

"Cepatlah kembali.. Dan selamatkan keluargamu.." ujar Sasuke.

Pengawal itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak, Pangeran. Saya.. Maafkan saya tidak bisa melindungi Anda. Jika Anda kembali ke istana nanti, hukumlah saya.." katanya. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Aku pasti menghukummu. Sekarang, kembalilah.." kata Sasuke.

Pengawal itu awalnya ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam hutan. Dengan baju tipis dan bekal seadanya. Dia ragu apakah Sasuke bisa bertahan. Tapi begitu dia melihat keteguhan hati di mata onyx itu, akhirnya pengawal itu kembali ke istana dengan membawa mantel Sasuke yang sudah terkoyak dan penuh noda darah.

Sasuke ambruk ke belakang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar sambil meringis kesakitan. Luka di lengannya tidak main-main perihnya. Dia akhirnya merobek lengan bajunya sendiri dan membalut luka di lengannya dengan kain itu. Setidaknya, ini akan membantu menghentikan pendarahan.. pikirnya.

.

.

.

Mata hijau emerad milik Sakura menatap mangkuk berisi bubur gandum yang masih hangat di depannya dan Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di seberangnya secara bergantian. Dia tidak memungkiri kalau perutnya sekarang sedang memberontak untuk segera diisi sesuatu karena kelaparan, tapi mengingat kalau bubur di depannya itu adalah buatan Itachi Uchiha – yang notabene adalah buronan istana – membuat gadis itu ragu. Bau gurih bercampur manis dari aroma bubur gandum itu membuat gadis remaja itu meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak meracuni bubur di depanmu itu, kalau itu yang kau takutkan.." ujar laki-laki itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tetap saja dia ragu. Mana ada penjahat yang mau mengakui kejahatannya?

Itachi mendengus tak sabar. Lalu dia mengambil salah satu sendok lain di dekatnya dan langsung memyendok bubur di depan Sakura. Dia memakannya dengan tenang.

Melihat laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi apapun dan malah menikmati buburnya, Sakura segera merebut mangkoknya dan menyantap buburnya dengan tidak sabar. Kami-sama.. Maafkan ketidaksopananku, tapi aku benar-benar kelaparan.. batinnya.

Itachi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum samar.

"Lalu.. Itachi-san.. Kenapha kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan mulut penuh bubur.

Itachi terdiam, kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Karena kupikir kau menyukai Sasuke.." jawabnya kemudian.

"UHUKK!" Sakura yang sedang memakan buburnya tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu.

Sakura segera mengambil segelas air yang sudah ada di depannya dan meminumnya dengan terburu. Api di perapian menyamarkan wajahnya yang kini memerah antara tersedak dan malu.

"Ap-apa? Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Oh, tidak? Aku pikir semua gadis di kerajaan ini menyukai adikku. Bukankah dia tampan sekali?" Itachi menatap Sakura heran dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama herannya dari Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatap pria di depannya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Batinnya bingung.

"Anda.. aneh sekali. Tunggu sebentar.. Saya masih tidak mengerti.. Kenapa Anda menolongku?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah menghabiskan buburnya. Piring kosong itu kini teronggok begitu saja di depannya. Mata hijau emerald-nya kini menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tajam.

"Karena aku membutuhkan gadis sepertimu.." jawab Itachi dengan suara yang dalam.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan suaranya. Pria itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan serius dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang lain dari yang sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, tapi Sakura secara tiba-tiba langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ap-apa yang Anda inginkan?" tanyanya ketakutan seraya memundurkan tubuhnya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Astaga! Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan pada gadis sepertimu? Aku hanya ingin meminjam kekuatanmu.." katanya kemudian, dengan setengah geli setengah jengkel.

Sakura makin tidak mengerti.

"Hah?"

Apa lagi ini? Kekuatan apa yang dia miliki memangnya?

"Kau pasti bingung, Nona. Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kau pasti sudah mendengar rumor tentangku. Bahwa aku mengkhianati orangtuaku sendiri dan ikut dalam pemberontakan besar-besaran untuk menentang pemerintahan ayahku sendiri. Kau dan yang lainnya pasti mengira kalau aku terlibat dalam pembunuhan yang dilakukan pada orangtuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku tidak terlibat dengan para pemberontak itu. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku pergi dari istana karena aku menginginkannya sendiri. Aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres di dalam istana. Ada orang dalam di istana yang mengkhianati ayahku. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ayahku tentang itu, tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku dan malah mengusirku meninggalkan istana. Dia berpikir kalau aku sudah terpengaruh dengan para pemberontak itu. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah, ada orang dalam yang mengkhianati ayahku dan membentuk kelompok pemberontak itu untuk menyerang istana.." jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Mulutnya menganga saking kagetnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Saat pemberontakan yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuaku tewas, aku ada di sana. Ada orang yang melihatku. Tapi mereka berpikir kalau aku terlibat dalam pemberontakan itu. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku. Istana yang sudah susah payah dibangun klanku. Kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak bernyawa saat aku sampai di sana. Beberapa pemberontak itu bahkan hampir membunuhku saat itu karena aku lengah. Tapi aku tidak boleh mati saat itu. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dia-lah satu-satunya yang tersisa dan dia harus tetap hidup. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindunginya. Aku selalu mengawasi Sasuke dari jauh karena aku tidak bisa berada dekat dengannya. Ada yang menginginkan kematianku juga. Kau tahu apa sebabnya? Sharingan-ku. Kekuatan klan Uchiha ada dalam mata itu. Dan kalau mereka berhasil memilikinya, istana ini tidak aman lagi. Sasuke belum bisa mengaktifkan sharingannya, aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi yang pasti, kejadian di ulangtahunnya kemarin sama sekali tidak terencana. Kalau kau tidak ada di sana saat itu, Sasuke mungkin sudah tidak selamat. Makanya aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke sini. Aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkannya dan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka.." ujar Itachi. Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan kikuk.

"Tapi.. Saya masih tidak mengerti.. Kenapa mereka mengincar nyawa Sasuke-sama? Padahal mereka juga menginginkan sharingan yang dia miliki? Kalau memang itu adalah perbuatan orang di dalam istana, bukankah lebih mudah membunuh Sasuke-sama di dalam istana dengan memberinya racun atau menusuknya dengan belati saat Sasuke-sama tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau juga merencanakan membunuh adikku dengan cara seperti itu?" Itachi menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Tid-tidak.. Maksud saya.. Saya hanya memberi perumpaan.." jawabnya tergagap.

Itachi membuang napas pelan.

"Karena mereka ingin rakyat sendiri yang memilihnya untuk memimpin istana. Kalau dia melakukan semua kejahatan seperti yang kau katakan itu, tentu saja keamanan istana tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka pasti bisa tahu kejahatan yang dilakukannya dan rakyat sudah pasti akan memintanya dihukum gantung. Tidak.. dia adalah orang paling licik di dunia. Dia melakukan ini semata-mata agar rakyat memilihnya sendiri. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menguasai mereka.." jelas Itachi.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang..." Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi.. Anda tadi bilang ingin meminjam kekuatanku. Kekuatan apa?"

"Kau gadis yang kuat. Kau bahkan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang padahal luka di tanganmu itu lumayan dalam.. Aku akan melatihmu.." kata Itachi. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"EH?"

"Mengasah kekuatanmu. Melatihmu untuk bertarung. Kau pasti juga ingin melindungi Sasuke kan?" tanya Itachi.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah dan dia berterimakasih pada api di perapian yang menyamarkannya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan gadis musim semi yang menitipkan kado pada anak pelayan untuk pangeran Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu.." sebuah senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajah Itachi.

"Eh? Anda.. Darimana Anda..?" wajah Sakura kini benar-benar memerah dan rasanya api di perapian tidak bisa menyamarkannya lagi.

"Menurutmu? Aku mendengar semuanya.." Itachi kembali tersenyum.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki itu. Sial!

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan mengikutimu. Jadi.. Mulai hari ini aku memanggilmu.. Sensei.." ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Itachi lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kita akan memulai latihan besok pagi. Jadi malam ini tidurlah.." katanya kemudian.

Dia lalu berdiri. Sakura terbelalak kaget saat kedua mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dan pupilnya pun berubah. Sakura menahan napasnya. Jadi ini yang namanya sharingan?

Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul di salah satu sudut ruangan dan Itachi melangkah keluar dari pintu.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang saat pintu itu kembali menghilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh sekali dari tempatnya berhenti tadi. Dia berjalan terseok-seok masuk ke dalam hutan dengan kaki perih. Dia tidak tahu dia kini berada di mana. Yang pasti dia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari istana.

Mengingat semua hal yang baru saja terjadi di istana, membuatnya tambah lelah. Udara dingin di sekelilingnya membuatnya menggigil mengingat ini sudah menjelang musim gugur.

Sasuke jatuh terjerambab ke tanah lembab di depannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia terjatuh. Darah dari lukanya tidak kunjung mengering dan kini mulai merembes mengotori baju putihnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan kembali berdiri dari tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.

Dia akhirnya ambruk ke depan. Wajahnya menyentuh tanah lembab di depannya.

Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur dan dia samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki di dekatnya.

Kami-sama.. Apakah ajalku sudah dekat? Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?

"Siapa itu?"

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara di dekatnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Naruto!"

Ada suara lain yang menyahut.

"Tapi dia sekarat, Kiba!"

Terdengar suara satu lain yang menyahut. Lalu diikuti suara langkah-langkah kaki lain yang berderap mendekatinya.

"Kita harus menolongnya!"

Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita.

Ah, entahlah. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia sudah terlalu dengan perjalanan panjangnya. Dia ingin memejamkan mata dan istirahat sebentar saja.

Ayah.. Ibu.. Tunggu aku..

.

.

.

Mirror mirror on the wall..

"Sekarang aku sudah menyingkirkannya. Siapakah orang paling kuat di dunia ini?"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja!"

"Jawaban saya masih sama, Yang Mulia.. Sasuke Uchiha adalah yang terkuat.."

"Apa?! Dasar, pengawal sialan! Tangkap dia dan keluarganya! Bunuh semua tanpa terkecuali!"

"Tapi mereka sudah pergi jauh dari istana, Yang Mulia.."

"APA?!"

**TBC.**

**Walaupun readersnya dikit, tapi tetep semangat nulis, dong.**

**Btw.. siapa tahu caranya ngetag tokoh biar nanti bisa masuk archive?**

**Hehe. Saya belum paham.. Mohon bantuannya Ki Sanak dan Nyai Sanak...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Gaje (maybe). Typo (pastinya).**

**.**

**.**

_**Empat tahun kemudian...**_

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela tempatnya berbaring saat ini mulai menyilaukan matanya. Dia menggeliat malas. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah sekali setelah kemarin berlatih seharian penuh.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar di dekatnya. Sasuke melenguh malas sebelum matanya menatap sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya kagum di balik kacamata berbingkainya. Rambut warna merah panjangnya hampir menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Minggir.. Rambutmu membuatku hampir bersin.." Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita itu dengan keras sampai hampir jatuh terhuyung.

"Kau selalu seperti itu pada Karin. Dia seorang gadis, lho.." suara lain terdengar di dekatnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bergigi gerigi tajam tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Suigetsu?" wanita yang dipanggil Karin tadi terdengar marah padanya.

"Kalian.. Kenapa ada di kamarku sepagi ini?" Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya sama sekali.

Suigetsu dan Karin yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya saling berpandangan.

"Jiraiya-sensei menyuruhmu untuk segera bangun.." jawab Suigetsu.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun.. Kau harus segera bangun. Apa kau mau aku mempersiapkan pakaianmu untuk berburu dan berlatih hari ini? Aku juga bersedia kalau kau memintaku untuk menggosok punggungmu.." Karin menarik lengan Sasuke dengan sedikit memaksa sampai Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia kini berdiri dan menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan jengah. Pandangannya jatuh pada Karin.

"Tidak," sahutnya singkat.

Dia berjalan melewati mereka berdua tanpa berkata banyak dan berjalan keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

Saat dia tiba di ruang makan, Sasuke menguap lebar sekali.

"Tutup mulutmu, Teme!"

Sasuke merasa seseorang memukul pinggangnya dengan keras. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah menatapnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di samping Sasuke dan tingginya hanya sepinggang Sasuke. Semua orang di rumah ini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, kecuali Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tinggal di rumah para kurcaci. Dan dia harus susah payah berjalan di rumah itu karena atap rumah itu terlalu rendah untuk tinggi badannya.

Empat tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke diselamatkan para kurcaci ini dan dibawa ke rumah ini, dia masih berusia dua belas tahun. Dan tingginya hampir sama dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang dia berumur 16 tahun dan tingginya selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya. Jadi dia harus berjalan dengan hati-hati di dalam rumah kalau tidak mau kepalanya terantuk sesuatu.

"Kau terlambat bangun, Sasuke-kun.." terdengar sebuah suara lain di belakang Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mengkilap dengan alis tebal di atas matanya, berjalan menuju meja makan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau selalu berlebihan, Alis Tebal!" laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" suara berat miliki seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang duduk di meja makan membuat Sasuke terkejut. Laki-laki berambut putih panjang itu menatap Sasuke dengan kedua tangan memegang mangkuk dan sumpit serta mulut yang penuh dengan nasi.

Sasuke menatap meja makan berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari kayu ek itu. Ada tujuh orang manusia kerdil di meja itu.

"Aku akan berendam sebentar.." jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Tidak makan dulu?" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto.

"Nanti saja.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-kun.. Mau aku temani?" Karin tiba-tiba maju ke depan sambil menggelayut di tangan Sasuke.

"Menyingkirlah.." ujar Sasuke.

"Oi, Karin. Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke sudah marah. Menyingkirlah sebelum kau ditusuk lagi.." Suigetsu yang sudah duduk di meja makan berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Karin menatapnya dengan marah. Lalu dia menghampiri laki-laki itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan keras sampai Suigetsu terjengkang dari kursinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu.

Udara pagi musim semi langsung menyambutnya. Musim dingin baru saja berakhir dan dinginnya masih terasa di antara hangatnya sinar matahari.

Sasuke berjalan melewati jalan setapak di antara padang rumput luas yang mengelilingi rumah kayu itu. Beberapa pohon ek dan mahoni tumbuh dengan dedaunan lebat mengelilingi rumah itu.

Sudah empat tahun sejak peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu, Sasuke tinggal di sini. Dengan para kurcaci yang menyelamatkan nyawanya saat itu. Kalau saja langkah kakinya tidak membawanya ke tempat ini, dia tidak mungkin ditemukan oleh mereka. Sasuke ingat, saat itu dia tidak sembarangan melangkah ke sini. Dia mendengar bisikan dari pepohonan yang dilewatinya kalau dia harus menuju kemari.

Sebut dia gila, tapi dia bisa merasakan nyawa dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitarnya yang dilewatinya saat itu.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Tempat para kurcaci tinggal ini tidak bisa dijamah oleh siapapun. Maka dari itu pepohonan di sini tidak layu dan kering seperti pepohonan yang ada di sekitar istana. Karena tempat ini dijaga oleh Dewi Hutan yang Agung. Begitu kata mereka. Mereka bilang Dewi Hutan tinggal di pohon paling tua di hutan ini. Tapi sejauh ini, Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa aneh tinggal dengan para kurcaci. Gaya hidup mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan gaya hidupnya yang serba teratur selama ini. Kalau boleh dibilang, menurut Sasuke, mereka itu aneh.

Sebut saja Jiraya-sensei yang paling tua di antara mereka. Dia memang hebat, Sasuke mengakui itu. Dia punya kekuatan yang tak tertandingi dibanding yang lainnya. Dia yang melatih Sasuke sampai Sasuke bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah.. pria tua itu mesum sekali. Dia bahkan berkali-kali mengintip Karin – yang notabene adalah muridnya – saat mandi dan berendam. Dia mengatakan, Karin punya tubuh seksi yang setara dengan manusia normal – manusia seperti Sasuke maksudnya – dan wajahnya itu selalu menggoda saat sedang malu. Sasuke tidak melihat hal itu. Karin memang cerdas untuk beberapa hal, tapi Sasuke paling tidak suka saat dia mulai menggelayut manja dan mencoba merayunya.

Muridnya yang mewarisi kemesumannya adalah Naruto dan Lee – pemuda beralis tebal yang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya tadi. Mereka juga sama-sama punya kelebihan. Tapi mereka bodoh dan aneh. Mereka selalu melakukan hal konyol yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

Lalu ada Kiba yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya ke mana-mana. Dia mungkin akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan anjing itu.

Suigetsu adalah pemuda yang sering menggoda Karin dan Sasuke menduga dia menyukai gadis berambut merah itu. Entahlah.

Yang terakhir adalah Shikamaru. Sasuke jarang melihatnya bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Karena dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk tidur.

Sasuke menghela napas. Hah.. entahlah.

Yang penting, setelah dia cukup menguasai seluruh kekuatan yang diajarkan ketujuh kurcaci itu, dia akan segera kembali ke istana.

Sasuke tiba di tempat pemandian air panas yang dia maksud. Pemandian air panas itu mengalir langsung dari mata airnya di tengah pegunungan di dekat hutan itu.

Sasuke melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memasukkan kakinya ke pemandian itu sebelum akhirnya membenamkan setengah badannya ke air panas itu.

Dia merasa seluruh kepenatan dan kelelahannya ikut melebur bersama ke dalam air panas itu.

Saat Sasuke akan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air, telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

Ada seseorang di sini.

Sasuke membenamkan setengah kepalanya saat melihat sesosok siluet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Di antara uap panas yang muncul dari panasnya air yang mengelilinginya, perlahan-lahan sosok di depannya terlihat jelas.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau ada hutan tersembunyi di tengah pepohonan dan hutan-hutan yang sudah mati dan mengering di luar sana. Dia tidak pernah mengira masih ada hutan seindah ini. Pepohonannya masih berdaun hijau dan lebat. Serta ada beberapa burung yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Beberapa peri bunga yang dia temui tampak menyambutnya dengan senang. Sakura pernah mendengar mitos kalau peri-peri ini dapat melihat aura yang dibawa manusia. Mereka akan menjadi temanmu kalau kau tidak punya niat jahat. Dan karena Sakura tidak pernah berniat jahat pada mereka, peri-peri ini menyambutnya. Sakura tambah tak percaya saat dia melihat ada pemandian air panas di hutan ini. Kelelahannya setelah perjalanan panjangnya memaksanya untuk segera berendam di dalam air panas ini.

Setelah melihat-lihat keadaan dan memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke sini, Sakura segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan membenamkan dirinya ke dalam air itu.

"Ahhh.." desahnya lega setelah merasakan air panas merendam seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepalanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menikmati seluruh tubuhnya yang lelah seolah dipijat di dalam air ini. Saat matanya menutup, bayangan Itachi langsung melintas di benaknya. Dia teringat perpisahan singkatnya dengan Itachi tadi pagi. Setelah empat tahun mereka hidup bersama. Tepatnya, berlatih bersama. Karena meskipun Itachi melatihnya siang dan malam, tapi dia tidak pernah tinggal dengan Sakura. Dan laki-laki itu tidak menyediakan makan untuk Sakura seperti saat Sakura datang ke gubuk itu. Sakura harus berburu sendiri dan mengolah masakannya. Sakura bersyukur dia dulu belajar dari neneknya tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan dan yang harus dihindari. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tetap harus bertahan seorang diri demi mencukupi kebutuhannya. Terkadang Itachi datang membawakan makanan dan pakaian dari kota. Tapi itu tidak sesering yang dia harapkan.

Sakura kembali menghela napas lagi.

Ingatannya kembali pada perpisahannya dengan Itachi...

.

_**Beberapa saat yang lalu...**_

Sakura baru saja selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya saat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya, dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Kapan saja.." jawab Sakura.

Itachi kelihatan menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah melibatkanmu dalam perjalanan yang panjang ini.." katanya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ini semua demi Sasuke-sama kan? Aku pasti akan menemukannya.." kata Sakura.

"Maaf sudah mengurungmu selama ini di tempat ini. Kau seharusnya bisa kembali ke istana dan bertemu dengan nenekmu.. Kau harusnya bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa terlibat dalam konflik kerajaan seperti ini.." kata Itachi.

"Sensei.. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan keadaan dan berandai-andai terus. Kau selalu saja menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku di sini karena keinginanku. Kau tidak memaksaku.." kata Sakura seraya mengenakan mantelnya.

"Kenapa saat aku memintamu untuk berlatih denganmu, kau langsung menyetujuinya?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menatapnya lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak mau melakukannya. Awalnya aku juga ingin melarikan diri saja dan hidup dengan tenang di negri lain. Tapi setelah mendengar semua ceritamu, Sensei.. Aku rasa aku harus melindungi Sasuke-sama juga. Kalian berdua.. Sudah mengalami hidup yang berat selama ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kesendirian dan ditinggalkan keluarga. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku punya nenekku di sini. Dan kedua orangtuaku yang ada di negri Suna. Walaupun aku jauh dengan mereka, tapi aku masih punya ikatan dengan mereka. Karena itu.. Membayangkan Sasuke-sama sekarang berada di tempat jauh sendirian.. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia pasti kesepian.." kata Sakura panjang lebar dengan raut wajah sedih.

Mendengar itu, senyum tulus tersungging di wajah Itachi.

"Kau.. benar-benar menyukai adikku, ya?" tanya Itachi. Dan pertanyaan itu selalu membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, Sensei?" elaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku. Tapi setiap kau menyebut nama Sasuke, wajahmu pasti berbinar-binar.." kata Itachi. Sakura terdiam. Mengelak pun percuma, karena Itachi tidak mudah dibohongi.

"Aku hanya.. Semua gadis normal juga akan punya perasaan yang sama padanya kan? Dia tampan dan juga seorang pangeran. Jadi wajar kalau aku juga menyukainya.." kata Sakura mencoba berpendapat.

"Ya.. Aku tahu itu. Tapi mereka belum tentu mau mengorbankan dirinya terluka untuk melindungi Pangeran Sasuke.." kata Itachi.

Sakura menunduk.

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mendebat kata-kata Itachi. Laki-laki itu sepertinya selalu mengerti bagaimana membuat Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau sudah 16 tahun sekarang. Dan kalau aku masih terus tinggal di sini bersamamu, aku tidak yakin bisa diam saja melihatmu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja seperti ini. Jadi.. Cukup sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita. Aku harap kau bisa menggunaka apa yang selama ini aku ajarkan padamu dengan baik.." ujar Itachi.

Wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"Kenapa Anda tidak ikut mencari Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap mengawasi kerajaan. Sementara ini, kerajaan dipimpin oleh Orochimaru. Meskipun belum ada hal yang aneh, tapi aku sudah menaruh curiga padanya. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi Hatake. Karena dia mempunya mata sharingan di mata kirinya padahal dia bukan keturunan Uchiha, aku meragukannya keberadaannya dalam istana... Aku harus mengawasi mereka dan mencari tahu, siapa pengkhianat sebenarnya yang menginginkan kematian klan kami.." jelas Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia pernah mendengar nama Kakashi, tapi dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Em.. Aku mengerti.." sahut Sakura kemudian.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Seolah ada beban berat yang bersarang di dadanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku harap aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya dilantik jadi Raja. Melihatnya menikah dengan gadis yang dia sukai. Dan menimang keponakanku. Aku yakin dia bisa jadi Raja yang baik.." katanya kemudian dengan setengah bergumam, membuat Sakura yakin kalau dia tidak sedang bicara padanya melainkan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke-sama kembali ke istana.." kata Sakura dengan tegas.

Itachi menatapnya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura.. Kau ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan padamu dulu kan? Tentang jurus rahasia yang aku katakan padamu. Kau memang tidak bisa mempelajarinya karena kau bukan keturunan Uchiha. Tapi aku sudah menyimpan seluruhnya dalam ingatanmu. Ingat, jurus itu harus tersimpan rapat dalam ingatanmu. Kau tidak boleh membukanya saat bertemu dengan orang lain. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatnya.." kata Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana aku memberikannya pada Sasuke-sama kalau jurus itu hanya ada di ingatanku sedangkan aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya sama sekali?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau bisa mentransfernya pada Sasuke melalui sentuhan fisik.." jawab Itachi.

Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'sentuhan fisik dengan Sasuke' membuat wajah Sakura memerah tanpa alasan.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa harus melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Itachi yang mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu langsung tertawa geli.

"Dasar bodoh.. Kau memikirkan apa? Kau bisa memberikannya pada Sasuke hanya dengan memegang tangannya.." jawab Itachi.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya sekarang seperti tungku air panas yang sudah mendidih saking malunya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sakura, baka!

"Baiklah.. Sekarang pergilah.." kata Itachi lagi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan, Sensei? Di tempat seperti ini sendirian?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Itachi tiba-tiba menepuk bagian atas kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Cepatlah pergi, sebelum aku kehilangan akal sehatku.." kata Itachi seraya melepas tangannya dari kepala Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya, tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya yang berisi bekal makanan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Sasuke-sama, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Katakan padanya.. Aku menyayanginya.." jawabnya kemudian, seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan gubuk itu.

.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dalam pemandian air panas itu dan membuang napasnya di dalam air sehingga menimbulkan buih-buih kecil di permukaan air. Dia melakukan hal itu secara berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan memilih untuk menggosok-gosok tubuhnya dengan sesekali bersenandung.

Dia sadar dia harus segera bergegas dan mencari Sasuke, tapi kenyamanan di pemandian air panas ini membuat tubuhnya tidak segera beranjak dan malah semakin menikmatinya. Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah berendam di pemandian air panas sebelum ini.

Saat Sakura asik menggosok tubuhnya, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sesuatu di belakangnya. Sakura berdiri mematung di tempatnya sekarang. Dia langsung membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya ke dalam air.

Sakura mendengar seseorang atau sesuatu masuk ke dalam pemandian air panas itu.

Apa itu? Tidak ada buaya di sini kan? Batinnya kalut.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Uap panas yang dihasilkan air di sekelilingnya mengaburkan pandangannya. Dan suara kecipak air semakin dekat dengannya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari kolam air itu saat dia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok siluet laki-laki yang diselimuti uap air panas dan kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"KYAAAA! HENTAAAAAI!"

BUGH!

Sakura yang kaget luar biasa langsung berteriak kencang. Tangannya yang sudah terlatih untuk memukul apa saja yang menjadi ancamannya, langsung memukul wajah laki-laki itu sampai sosok itu terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh ke dalam air menimbulkan suara kecipakan air. Sakura segera menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sa.. kura? Kau Sakura kan?" suara sosok laki-laki itu terdengar terputus-putus saat mengucapkan hal itu. Sakura membelalakkan mata kaget. Darimana dia tahu namanya?

Sosok laki-laki itu perlahan bangkit dari posisi terjengkangnya dan langsung memposisikan diri berada di depan Sakura.

Uap air panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan sosok itu tampak lebih jelas di mata Sakura sekarang.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini sudah setengahnya basah, dada bidangnya setengahnya berada di dalam air, dan kulitnya putih seputih salju. Mata hitam maniknya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget.

Sakura membalas tatapan kagetnya dengan tatapan yang lebih kaget. Jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya begitu dia menyadari siapa yang berada di depannya sekarang. Wajahnya tidak berubah. Mata hitamnya yang menatapnya tajam itu..

"Sasuke-sama?! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kencang sekali saking kagetnya.

Dia memundurkan dirinya sendiri sampai ke pembatas kolam. Tangannya tetap berada di depan dadanya. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah karena uap air panas, kini tambah memerah begitu melihat pemuda yang dicarinya sudah ada di hadapannya.

Ini bukan pertemuan yang diharapkannya. Dia berharap mereka berdua bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih dramatis dan tentu saja.. berpakaian. Bukan di kolam pemandian air panas dan dalam keadaan tanpa busana sama sekali seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku.. Maksudnya.. S-saya.. mencari Anda.." jawab Sakura dengan tergagap. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus heran.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup dengan sangat kencang seolah dia baru saja melakukan lari jarak jauh. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia pasti kelihatan seperti udah rebus sekarang. Setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja tubuhnya jadi lebih berotot. Tulang rahang di sekitar pipinya mempertegas wajahnya. Dan... Oh, Kami-sama.. Kenapa ada manusia setampan ini di dunia?

"Mencariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"B-bisakah Anda berbalik? Saya akan keluar dari air ini sekarang.." kata Sakura kemudian.

"Hn.." Sasuke menyahut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Sakura.

"Jangan berbalik sebelum saya bilang sudah selesai.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggiran kolam. Sedang tangan yang satu masih digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari punggung Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya. Dia meraba-raba pinggiran kolam untuk mencari bajunya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oi! Teme.. Kenapa suaramu tiba-tiba berubah jadi suara perempuan?"

Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang saat dia mendengar suara-suara lain serta derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia langsung mematung begitu tangannya yang seharusnya memegang bajunya, malah memegang sesuatu yang lain di belakangnya. Sesuatu yang sedikit kasar dan.. Entahlah.

Sakura berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalau tangannya tidak memegang pakaiannya seperti semestinya tapi malah memegang sesuatu berwarna hitam yang seperti rambut. Saat menyadari kalau yang dia pegang itu adalah alis milik seseorang berwajah bulat yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"KYAAAAAA! APA INI?!"

Tangannya kembali mengayunkan pukulan keras pada laki-laki aneh yang berada di dekatnya tadi sampai laki-laki bertubuh pendek tadi terjengkang jauh ke belakang.

"Alis tebal.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lain terdengar di belakangnya.

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan badannya ke dalam air dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya saat beberapa sosok berbadan pendek mendekati kolam itu.

"Tenang, Sakura.. Mereka temanku.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget.

"EH?!"

.

.

"Yang Mulia.. Anda sudah mendengar tentang Itachi Uchiha.. Dia berusaha memberontak lagi.."

"Kau sudah menemukan di mana dia bersembunyi selama ini?"

"Belum. Tapi dia pasti akan datang ke istana ini.."

"..."

"Yang Mulia... Dia akan mengetahui kedok Anda dan pasti.. tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Anda.."

"Kalau begitu, bunuh dia... Bukan dia yang ada di ramalan kuno. Dia bukan Uchiha terakhir. Jadi kekuatannya pun tidak akan sekuat itu untuk melawan para pemberontak yang sudah aku siapkan.."

"Apa Anda yakin?"

"Temukan dia terlebih dahulu..."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Huahahahahah! Gaje banget. Emang. Aku bayangin mereka versi mini kayak pas di Naruto SD. Hihi.. **

**Makasih review'nya, yaaaaa? Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya. Iya, saya memang tidak bisa luput dari typo.. T_T**

**Buat yang udh rekues adegan Itasaku, maap ya.. Cuma bisa segitu. Karena aku gak begitu suka cerita cinta segitiga di mana nanti salah satu pasti hrs ngalah. Mending Itachi dicariin cewek lain aja. Hihi. **

**Mind to review again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang berminat saja..**

**.**

**.**

**Typo (karena gak sempet ngedit)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda di depannya – yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian lengkapnya – dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sakura merapikan bajunya yang dengan sikap kikuk dan tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke langsung. Dia berkali-kali merapikan pakaiannya yang terdiri atas atasan panjang yang berwarna merah marun dan terbuat dari kain wol murahan, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi kakinya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya ditutupi dengan topi rajut berwarna hitam kusam yang sepertinya dirajut dengan seadanya karena rajutannya tidak rapi. Sasuke curiga kalau itu adalah rajutan gadis itu sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Dia juga sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya, setelah mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling memunggungi saat memakai pakaian mereka lagi.

"Jadi.. apa?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memberi tatapan bingung pada Sasuke. Wajahnya masih tampak merona sejak dia keluar dari pemandian di belakang mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

""Ah.. Itu.. Ceritanya panjang.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Aku akan mendengarkan.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Hei.. Sasuke. Bukankah sebaiknya kau mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah kita?" sebuah suara tak jauh di belakangnya memanggil namanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jiraiya melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku.." katanya kemudian.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan berjalan di belakang pemuda itu dengan sikap ragu-ragu. Jantungnya serasa berdegup dengan lebih cepat dan darahnya serasa berdesir cepat sekali. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih jelas di bawah sinar matahari dibanding di balik uap air panas, membuat wajahnya tambah bersemu kemerahan.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi setampan sekarang. Dan lagi, tubuhnya jauh lebih atletis dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tinggi badan Sakura bahkan hanya sebatas telinganya. Dan mungkin akan lebih pendek lagi mengingat mungkin saja Sasuke akan bertambah tinggi.

Menyadari kalau Sakura sedang mengamatinya diam-diam, Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan seringaian samar sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan gadis di belakangnya itu menunjukkan pertumbuhan yang berbeda. Dia tidak menampik kalau dia juga banyak mengalami perubahan. Tapi Sasuke menyadari kalau wajah Sakura tampak jauh lebih menarik dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu, wajah Sakura masih kelihatan kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangkal kalau dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik. Tapi setelah usianya bertambah, wajah gadis di belakangnya itu jauh lebih dewasa dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan desiran aneh saat pertama kali melihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Apalagi mengingat kalau mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan apapun dan berendam dalam satu kolam yang sama. Sasuke tidak menampik kalau dia sempat melihat bagian sensitif milik gadis itu. Untung saja saat itu rasa kagetnya melebihi hormon remajanya yang masih labil, jadi dia bisa mengabaikan ketegangan yang dirasakan organ intimnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa itu rumah kalian?" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menunjuk ke depan. Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Dia bisa melihat rumah para kurcaci di depannya. Sebuah pondok kayu beratap rendah, dengan atap yang terbuat dari batu bata dan ditutupi tumpukan jerami serta terdapat salah satu cerobong asap di salah satu sisinya.

"Iya.." jawab Sasuke singkat seraya berjalan mendahului Sakura, memasuki perkarangan rumah itu dan membuka pintu kayu rumah itu.

Sakura mengikuti langkah kakinya memasuki rumah itu. Dia harus merundukkan kepalanya saat melewati pintu depan.

Bau kayu manis bercampur dengan madu dan gula karamel memenuhi hidungnya saat dia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu.

"Duduklah di sana.." Sasuke menunjuk pada salah satu kursi yang ada di salah satu sudut rumah, dekat dengan meja berbentuk lingkaran. Beberapa orang sudah duduk di sana, melingkari meja itu. Mereka adalah kurcaci yang mempunyai rumah ini dan mereka semua sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka tapi ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Seorang laki-laki kecil beralis tebal dengan rambut licin langsung mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Silakan, Nona.."

"Sakura.."

"Ah, Sakura-san. Aku, Rock Lee. Panggil saja Lee. Silakan duduk di sini.." katanya.

"Terimakasih, Lee-san.." kata Sakura seraya duduk di kursi yang diberikan padanya.

Mata Sakura kembali menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Sasuke-kun?" seorang gadis berambut merah menatapnya sinis di balik kacamata berbingkai merahnya.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu ketus sekali padanya?" seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan gigi runing bertanya pada wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin tadi.

"Aku tidak ketus. Aku hanya bertanya padanya.." sahut Karin.

"Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu padanya.." goda laki-laki bergigi runcing tadi.

"Apa?! Aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah, Karin! Suigetsu! Jangan mulai lagi.." gertak laki-laki setengah baya berambut putih panjang.

"Dia adalah wargaku. Salah satu warga Konoha.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Dan.. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu yang sedang aku tanyakan.." jawab Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kikuk.

"Pertama-tama.. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari serangan panah saat itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Itu.. Ceritanya panjang sekali.." jawab Sakura dengan nada ragu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya. Aku akan mendengarkan.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah sejak kapan dia baru menyadari kalau tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan semudah itu. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah terlanjur ikut membenci Itachi karena rumor yang mengatakan Itachi adalah salah satu pemberontak yang menyebabkan kedua orangtua mereka. Jadi dia harus memikirkan jawaban dan penjelasan masuk akal yang bisa diterima Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku pingsan.. Dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sampai seseorang menolongku.." kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke amsih bergeming di tempatnya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Lalu aku selamat.." Sakura menjawab dengan asal. Memang begitu kenyataannya kan? Sasuke tampak kesal. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Siapa yang menolongmu? Apa kau bisa selamat begitu saja? Aku tahu luka yang ada di tanganmu karena panah itu cukup parah.." katanya.

"Kalau kau tahu aku terluka separah itu, kenapa kau tidak menolongku saat itu?" Sakura tampak ikut kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke baru saja.

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia teringat peristiwa mengerikan di hari ulangtahunnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia melihat lengan Sakura yang tertancap panah dan darah yang keluar dari lengannya cukup banyak. Dan hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berlindung di belakang prajurit kerajaannya. Dia sangat ingin menolong Sakura saat itu.. Tapi dia tidak bisa..

Dia ingin minta maaf pada gadis di depannya itu karena dia mengabaikan gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada siapapun. Apalagi pada gadis yang pernah mengatainya anak pelayan di depannya itu.

"Yang terpenting kau selamat kan?" alih-alih mengucapkan kata maaf, pertanyaan lain dengan nada ketus terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar..

"Nah. Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkanmu? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada menuntut.

Sakura kembali tidak menjawab dan hanya meneguk ludahnya lagi. Dan sekarang dia baru sadar kalau mulutnya sudah kering.

"Itu.. Itachi-san.. yang menolongku.." jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Dia sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke saat dia mengucapkan mana itu. Dan dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya meleset. Dia sudah membayangkan Sasuke akan terbelalak kaget saat mendengar nama kakaknya itu dan akan membanting apapun di depannya dengan murka.

Saat ini Sasuke memang terlihat kaget dengan membelalakkan matanya menatap Sakura lurus. Tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan itu artinya tidak ada adegan dia membanting apapun di depannya dengan murka seperti yang dibayangkan Sakura.

"Itachi?" mata hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Ditatap dengan tatapan setajam itu dari seorang pemuda yang sejak dulu menarik perhatiannya, tentu membuat Sakura langsung salah tingkah. Dia terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain di ruangan itu. Sialnya, dia salah mengalihkan perhatiannya dan malah bertatapan dengan Karin yang sekarang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ketus dari balik kacamata berbingkainya.

Sakura terpaksa kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Itachi Uchiha yang menolongku..." kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tampaknya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal kalau tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Maka dari itu Sakura segera menceritakan semuanya, dari setelah dia ditolong Itachi dan menjadi muridnya sampai perpisahannya dengan gurunya itu tadi pagi. Tanpa terkecuali. Tentu saja dia tidak menceritakan bagaimana dia harus lari ke sungai tiap dia ingin buang air atau saat dia hampir mati kelaparan karena tidak dapat buruan apapun seharian.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda setelah Sakura selesai menceritakan semuanya. Hanya Sasuke yang tampak tidak bereaksi. Walaupun begitu, sorot matanya menunjukkan sedang ada gejolak batin yang cukup serius dalam diri pemuda itu. Walaupun Sakura tidak begitu mengenalnya dan hanya pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali tapi dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu dalam sorot mata pemuda itu. Sasuke tampak terdiam dengan tubuh yang menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura hanya menatapnya diam-diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

KRIET!

Suara gesekan kursi kayu dan lantai rumah itu terdengar agak keras saat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa suara dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada semua orang di ruangan itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto berseru padanya.

Tapi hanya dijawab dengan suara pintu rumah yang terbanting menutup.

Sakura menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. Dia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau kakaknya adalah pemberontak yang membuat orangtuanya tewas. Tapi mengetahui ceritamu yang mengatakan kalau Itachi selama ini bersembunyi untuk melindungi kerajaan, mungkin sedikit membuatnya syok.." kata Jiraiya dengan nada menenangkan.

Mungkin saja seperti itu, batin Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih melihat Sasuke mengamuk di depan matanya daripada melihatnya pergi dengan raut wajah terluka dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Nona!"

Panggilan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu tidak digubrisnya. Sakura tetap keluar dari rumah itu dan mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mencari Sasuke di hutan seluas ini seperti mencari kelinci yang hilang di tengah-tengah gurun. Sakura tidak mengatai Sasuke seperti kelinci walaupun dia tidak menampik kalau wajah Sasuke sama menggemaskannya dengan kelinci. Tunggu! Apa? Menggemaskan?

Sakura menepuk wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Ayolah, Sakura.. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah menyampaikan pesan Itachi dan mentransfer jurus rahasia itu pada Sasuke.. Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri yang sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke di pemandian tadi sudah memikirkan hal-hal konyol tentang Sasuke.

Sakura bertemu dengan beberapa peri bunga yang sedang menyuling sari bunga di taman bunga yang dia lewati. Peri bunga itu sangat cantik dan sayapnya menimbulkan pendar-pendar majis saat mereka betebangan di sekitarnya. Sakura terkikik pelan saat salah satu dari mereka meletakkan rangkaian bunga berbeda jenis yang diuntai menjadi mahkota ke atas rambut merah muda sebahunya.

"Wah.. Ini cantik sekali.." kata Sakura saat melihat mahkota bunganya sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"Dia cantik sekali, ya?" kata salah seorang peri yang sayapnya tampak berpendar kemerahan.

"Iya. Benar.. Secantik Dewi Hutan.." sahut beberapa peri yang ada di sana.

Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin dan dalam terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke asal suara.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama.." panggil Sakura dengan nada tergagap.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura.

Entah dari mana datangnya, angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba bertiup di sekitar mereka dan membuat bunga-bunga serta daun pepohonan di sekitar mereka bergoyang-goyang. Rambut sebahu Sakura ikut beterbangan dimainkan angin dan Sakura segera menahan dengan salah satu tangannya agar rambutnya tidak menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah datar. Tapi dia tidak bisa menampik kalau ada sesuatu yang berdenting dengan sangat pelan di salah satu sudut hatinya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah punya teman perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Dia hanya bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan istana yang usianya rata-rata dua kali lipat darinya.

Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis-gadis yang usianya sebaya dengannya semuur hidupnya. Karena kedudukannya sebagai putra mahkota-lah yang membatasi pergaulannya dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya dan membuatnya tidak memiliki seorang temanpun.

Sampai kemudian datanglah gadis berambut aneh yang mengatakan kalau penampilannya seperti anak pelayan. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani mengatakan hal serendah itu padanya kecuali gadis itu. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak walaupun dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti tidak sengaja. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesal. Dan karena itulah, dia tidak pernah membuka kado yang diberikan gadis itu padanya, sampai sekarang.

Tapi karena itu juga, Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis itulah satu-satunya gadis yang dia kenal dan memenuhi pikirannya sejak saat itu. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dan membalas gadis yang sudah mengatainya anak pelayan itu.

Lalu kemudian mereka bertemu, walaupun berakhir dengan perpisahan lagi. Dia selalu beranggapan kalau semua warga negri Konoha sama. Mereka tunduk padanya karena dia adalah keturunan keluarga kerajaan, karena dia adalah penerus pemimpin kerajaan, karena dia punya kedudukan paling tinggi di negri itu.. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dia hampir putus asa saat melihatnya berlumuran darah saat itu. Dan yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat itu, mungkin saja Sakura sudah tewas karena luka itu.

Suatu hal ajaib dan mengagetkan saat tiba-tiba dia melihat Sakura sudah berada di depannya pagi ini. Dengan tubuh yang baik-baik saja dan tanpa kekurangan apapun. Sedikit luka goresan lebar di lengannya bukan masalah besar bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat senang mengetahui kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja dan tidak tewas seperti yang dia khawatirkan selama ini. Ya, dia khawatir dengan Sakura, gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan secara langsung pada semua orang terutama pada gadis itu.

Jadi dia menyimpannya semua sendirian dalam hatinya.

Terutama perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Perasaan berdesir lembut yang membuat wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba saat melihat Sakura dengan rambut berkibaran dan mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya tampak berkilat senang saat beberapa peri bunga dengan pendar-pendar berbeda mengelilinginya. Senyum lebar Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi lebih manis.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dan kini dadanya ikut-ikut berdegup lebih kencang. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura.." panggilnya. Suaranya menjadi lebih serak dari sebelumnya dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau memanggilku, Sasuke-sama?" kedua mata bulatnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu.." jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Angin yang bertiup di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berhenti seketika. Peri-peri bunga yang sejak tadi beterbangan mengelilingi Sakura kini kembali bekerja lagi untuk menyuling madu dan sari bunga di taman bunga yang membentang luas di depan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura segera mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda itu.

Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke, tidak berani menyamai langkahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang putra mahkota dan Sakura tidak terbiasa berjalan beriringan dengan seorang putra mahkota.

"Kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang Dewi Hutan?" Sasuke memulai percakapan dan memecahkan keheningan ganjil di antara mereka.

"Eh? Apa ada yang seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menabrak punggung pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kau lihat pohon besar di tengah danau kecil itu?" Sasuke menunjuk pada sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan melihat sebuah danau kecil di depannya. Airnya yang beriak memantulkan sinar matahari tampak begitu indah. Di tengah-tengah danau kecil itu, terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah sebongkah batu besar. Sakura tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan kenapa pohon itu bisa tumbuh subur di atas sebongkah bebatuan besar. Semua hal di hutan ini sudah tidak masuk akal baginya. Jadi melihat pohon tumbuh di atas batu juga bukanlah hal mustahil yang ada di dalam hutan ini.

Pohon itu tampak berdaun lebat dan batang utamanya sangat besar, bahkan lima kali besar tubuh manusia dewasa mungkin. Cabanganya hanya mengarah ke atas dan membentuk dedaunan rimbun yang kelihatan seperti mahkota.

"Katanya Dewi Hutan ada di sana, menghuni pohon besar itu.." kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya mengatakan kalau dia sangat cantik.." kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hanya orang berhati murni yang bisa bertemu dengannya.." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan aku belum tertarik untuk bertemu dengannya.." ujarnya.

Sakura mendengus pelan.

Mereka saling terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap danau kecil di depan mereka. Sakura sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa saja yang ada di dalam danau itu. Dia berani bertaruh kalau ada putri duyung yang tinggal di dalam sana.

"Sakura.." panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak menatapnya dan masih melihat ke depan.

"Mengenai Itachi.. Kenapa kau bisa percaya padanya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia memikirkan jawaban yang logis, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku.. entahlah. Hanya saja saat melihat matanya pertama kali, aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang jahat. Aku adalah orang yang mengamati orang lain melalui matanya. Seperti kata pepatah lama, dalamnya hati orang bisa dilihat dari matanya. Begitu yang aku lakukan pada Itachi-san.. dan juga kau.." suara Sakura memelan saat dia mengatakan kata-katanya terakhir.

Kini Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ah, maksudku.. Kau dan Itachi-san sama-sama orang yang baik. Tidak perlu diragukan itu kan? Aha, hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa kikuk.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Dia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi sejak dia kecil. Oleh ayahnya dan beberapa kerabat kerajaan. Hanya ibunya yang mengerti kalau dia tidak sama dengan Itachi. Sasuke tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya yang serba bisa. Tapi mendengar ayahnya selalu membangga-banggakan kakaknya, membuat Sasuke jengah juga. Dan sekarang gadis ini juga memabnding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi. Itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Itachi? Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar bukan pemberontak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Itachi-san.. Bagiku adalah guru yang hebat. Dia menguasai hampir semua jurus rumit yang ada di dunia. Dan aku hanya bisa mempelajarinya sedikit. Mungkin aku tidak dapat setengahnya. Tapi yang membuatku percaya padanya adalah.. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kerajaannya. Dia selalu memantau kerajaan kalian. Itachi-san juga menolong beberapa orang lemah yang ditindas oleh para pemberontak itu.." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Dari sorot matanya itu, jelas gadis itu mengagumi sosok kakaknya.

"Bisa saja dia hanya berpura-pura kan? Bisa saja dia membuatmu percaya padamu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam kelompok pemberontak itu.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura kini menatap kedua mata onyx-nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke-sama.. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak percaya pada kakakmu sendiri? Kalau dia tidak peduli dan benar-benar menjadi orang jahat, dia tidak akan mengajariku banyak hal untuk mencarimu. Dia berkali-kali bilang padaku kalau aku harus menemukanmu dan membantumu untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Dia ingin kau mengalahkan para pemberontak dan memimpin kerajaan Uchiha. Dia mempercayaiku untuk menolong dan melindungimu.. Kau masih mengatainya orang jahat?" kata Sakura dengan nada tajam.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan tidak mau melanjutkan perdebatan sengit itu. Dia ingin percaya dengan kata-kata gadis itu. Tapi ingatannya tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan kepergian Itachi yang menimbulkan kebencian dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Kembalilah ke rumah.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak. Kalau tidak denganmu.." kata Sakura dengan nada tegas. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian saat dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran, Sakura merasa kalau kalimatnya barusan terkesan sangat jujur. Walaupun dia menyukai pemuda itu sejak lama, tapi dia tidak mau pemuda itu tahu kalau Sakura mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Dia pasti akan menganggap perasaan yang dimiliki Sakura ini sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sering meneriaki namanya dengan histeris itu.

"Maksudku.. Ah.. Apa kau ingat dengan jurus rahasia yang aku katakan tadi? Itachi tidak mengajarkannya padaku. Karena hanya keturunan Uchiha saja yang bisa menggunakan itu karena berhubungan dengan mata sharingan yang kalian miliki..." kata Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Pandangan Sasuke berubah, tampak sedikit ada ketertarikan dalam sorot mata hitamnya.

"Jurus rahasia?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itachi-san berpesan, kalau jurus itu hanya bisa ditransfer melalui kontak fisik.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. Dia menuggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi saat melihat gadis itu sepertinya tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, barulah Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Kontak fisik seperti apa? Seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Dia mengabaikan rasa berdesir di dadanya dan detakan jantungnya yang mulei berdegup lebih cepat lagi saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pingsan saat tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke. Seumur hidup dia hanya bisa bermimpi untuk menyentuh tangan ini. Tapi sekarang, bukan dia yang memulainya, tapi pemuda yang disukainya sendirilah yang memulainya. Wajah Sakura mulai memanas dan dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung.

Mereka berpegangan tangan beberapa saat, menunggu reaksi yang terjadi. Tapi selama apapun mereka menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, dan kini terasa licin karena keduanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena gugup.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya sebelum dia tambah berkeringat dingin lebih banyak. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menatap mata satu sama lain.

"M-mungkin.. Belum saatnya.." kata Sakura dengan suara gugup.

"Hmm.." Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan dengusan singkat.

Sakura harus susah payah mengatur detak jantungnya lagi. Dia ingin segera menenggelamkan kepalanya di air danau di depannya untuk meredakan panas yang kini mendera wajahnya dan membuatnya merona merah.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Iya.." sahut Sakura.

"Kau harus beristirahat kan?" kata Sasuke, seraya berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Iya.." dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menyahutnya dengan singkat. Jujur saja, dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata panjang karena khawatir nada suaranya akan terdengar gugup lagi.

Jadi dia hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kurcaci itu, Sakura hanya menatap punggung bidang pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapaun.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf baru bisa update.**

**Banyak sekali kerjaan dan deadline.**

**Makasih buat yang udah nungguin. Ini udah diupdate, kok..**

**Makasih review'nya juga. Kritik, saran, masukan dalam jenis apapun diterima, kecuali FLAME.**

**Semua orang punya pendapat masing-masing tentang tulisan yang saya tulis. **

**Tapi review dari kalian sangat berharga buat penulis. Itu artinya kalian menghargai tulisan saya.**

**Makasih... *kiss kiss***


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura berusaha berkali-kali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi matanya masih terjaga dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan mengantuk. Bukan karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di ranjang sempit seperti ini, melainkan ada hal lain. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur karena dia bisa tidur di tempat senyaman ini. Tempat ini bahkan lebih nyaman dibanding dengan gubuk bobrok yang dibuat Itachi untuk tempatnya bersembunyi beberapa tahun ini. Ranjang tempatnya tidur saat ini terasa lembut dan halus dengan alas yang tidak berbau apek seperti miliknya di gubuk itu. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan kakinya yang keluar dari kaki ranjang karena ukuran ranjang ini lebih pendek dan kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya, dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Jujur saja, badannya lelah sekali setelah perjalanan jauh sampai ke tempat ini.

Tapi ada yang mengusik pikirannya.

Setiap kali dia menutup matanya, bayangan wajah Sasuke kembali menari-nari di kepalanya. Dan itu membuat dadanya kembali berdesir cepat mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan melihatnya dengan wajah merona merah.

'Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?' batin Sakura.

Dia mendengar suara dengkuran keras di sampingnya. Dengan agak kesal Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Karin yang tidur nyenyak di sampignya sedang mendengkur keras sekali. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan bantal yang dia pakai untuk menyumpal mulut dan hidung Karin. Dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi dan suara dengkurannya menjadi salah satu sebab kenapa Sakura jadi sulit tidur selain pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya pelan. Dia lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamar yang rendah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura tidak pernah menampik kalau dirinya menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu. Meskipun pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke tidak bisa dikatakan... romantis. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke malam itu, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak bisa seperti sebelumnya. Dia tahu banyak anak gadis seumurannya yang sama-sama mengagumi sosok pangeran Uchiha itu. Mereka juga sama sepertinya, menyukai pangeran itu karena wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas masgul.

'Jadi apa perasaan berdebar ini? Apakah hanya kekaguman yang sama dengan yang dimiliki teman-temanku? Kalau seperti itu, artinya aku sama dengan mereka. Kekaguman yang tidak ada artinya,' batin Sakura putus asa.

Dia menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke lehernya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Suara dengkuran Karin terdengar tepat di telinganya. Sakura berusaha menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang dipakainya. Tapi suara dengkuran itu masih terdengar dan itu membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau seperti ini?" desisnya kesal seraya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Dia ingat ada sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Sakura hampir membawa bantal dan selimutnya saat dia teringat kurcaci paling tua bernama Jiraiya itu. Melihat wajahnya saja Sakura tahu kalau dia adalah laki-laki tua mesum yang sering memandangi dada wanita dengan penuh nafsu. Sakura bersyukur ukuran dadanya tidak terlalu besar dan mengundang perhatian si tua mesum itu. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau diam-diam Jiraiya memandangi dada Karin yang memang mengundang untuk diremas itu. Apalagi dia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan pusar dan belahan pantatnya. Ditambah dengan celana pendek di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Untuk ukuran seorang kurcaci, dia termasuk seksi dan menggoda, walaupun tubuhnya pendek.

Menyadari hal itu, Sakura langsung menyentuh dahinya dan memijatnya.

'Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, aku tidak mau terdampar di tempat aneh ini,' batinnya seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

Lorong rumah yang menghubungkan satu kamar dengan kamar yang lain itu agak gelap saat Sakura berjalan melewatinya. Hanya ada lampu yang dinyalakan di ujung lorong. Beruntung mata Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan seperti ini. Dia sudah dilatih Itachi untuk membiasakan diri untuk melihat dalam keadaan gelap.

'Ah, Itachi. Di mana dia sekarang, ya?' batin Sakura. Sejak memutuskan untuk pergi dari gubuknya dan bertemu Sasuke di sini hari ini, dia sama sekali lupa tentang Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya sampai di ruang tamu yang gelap. Ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang karena adanya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah korden dan menimpa kursi dan lantai ruang tamu. Sakura hampir merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa itu saat dia melihat hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Dahi Sakura mengernyit saat dia melihat pintu depan sedikit terbuka. Ada celah kecil yang menandakan bahwa siapapun yang baru saja keluar atau masuk lewat pintu itu tidak menutup pintu dengan benar.

Sakura terkesiap saat dia mendengar kepakan sayap di luar rumah.

Dengan perasaan waspada, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Dia mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka itu. Bulan bersinar terang di luar sana dan membuat rumput yang ada di halaman tampak berkiluan tertimpa cahayanya. Sakura melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di atas sebuah batu besar yang ada di halaman. Seekor burung bersayap lebar, yang Sakura tidak yakin jenis burung apa itu, tampak hinggap di atas pohon di depannya.

Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Sakura bisa tahu sosok yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Sasuke-sama?" gumamnya pelan.

"Satu hal yang paling tidak aku suka adalah orang yang mengendap diam-diam di belakangku," Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara agak keras dan membuat Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget.

Karena terlalu kaget, Sakura sampai melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu dan membuat pintu menjeblak terbuka dan dia langsung tersandung lantai di depannya hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap wajahnya yang tidak sengaja membentur lantai beton di bawahnya. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Sasuke sudah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura langsung berdiri dengan sikap kikuk.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan tidak sengaja melihatmu di sini, Sasuke-sama," jawabnya kemudian. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di tangan dan wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak segera menyahut dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hidungmu memerah," katanya kemudian.

"Yah. Sedikit terbentur," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum dengan sikap canggung ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kemarilah," katanya kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hn. Apa kata-kataku tidak jelas?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seraya berbalik lagi dan memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan dada yang kembali berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini tiap berada di dekat Sasuke, padahal dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya.

Saat dia sudah berdiri di samping tempat Sasuke duduk saat ini, Sasuke mendongak dan menatapnya. Kedua mata hitamnya tampak berkilat indah di bawah sinar bulan malam ini. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin terkesima. Wajah Sasuke yang sangat putih dan bersih itu mengingatkan Sakura pada hamparan salju putih di musim dingin yang sangat indah.

'Cukup berkhayalnya, Sakura!' Sakura langsung mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke seraya menunjuk pada sebuah bongkahan batu besar di depannya. Dengan sikap ragu-ragu, Sakura akhirnya duduk di sana. Burung yang sejak tadi mengundang rasa penasarannya itu akhirnya terbang lagi saat Sakura duduk di atas batu itu.

"Dia Hebi. Aku memeliharanya sejak kecil. Naruto dan Kiba menemukan sarangnya di hutan, tanpa induk. Jadi aku merawatnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah sangat besar," kata Sasuke, seraya menatap burung elang yang sekarang terbang tinggi di atas langit.

"Kenapa Anda tidak tidur, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura merasa seluruh darahnya mulai mengalir perlahan di kepalanya saat ini. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, karena dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menunduk ke bawah. Pandangan Sakura mengekor dan mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Tangan Sasuke mencabut beberapa rumput hijau di bawahnya. Rumput itu tampak meneteskan beberapa tetes air saat dia mencabutnya.

"Tanah tempat kita berpijak ini adalah salah satu dari keajaiban dari hutan ini. Selama keberadaan Dewi Hutan tidak diusik, keajaiban hutan ini masih akan terus berlangsung. Embun yang berasal dari tumbuh-tumbuhan di sini, bisa menyembuhkan lukamu," kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan rumput yang basah oleh embun itu kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Tangannya membuka untuk menerima rumput itu saat dia melihat ada goresan luka memanjang di telapak tangannya juga.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, ya?" kata Sasuke saat melihat goresan luka itu.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura berujar sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Jangan bergerak," katanya kemudian.

Sakura menurut. Dia tidak bergerak saat Sasuke mulai meraih tangannya yang terluka dan membukanya. Dia meneteskan tetesan embun itu di atas lukanya. Sensasi dingin dan menenangkan langsung terasa begitu tetesan embun itu meresap ke dalam luka Sakura.

Sasuke lalu meraih dagu Sakura dan mendongakkan wajahnya seraya meneteskan embun itu di hidung Sakura yang memerah. Sensasi dingin kembali dirasakan Sakura. Tapi kali ini bukan pada lukanya yang terkena tetesan itu, melainkan suatu tempat di perutnya. Sepertinya tetesan embun yang dingin itu ikut menetes atau bahkan mengalir di perut Sakura saat dia melihat mata hitam onyx milik Sasuke menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Luka di tangan dan hidungnya memang langsung sembuh saat ditetesi embun itu, tapi sekarang dia merasakan ada luka lain yang memenuhi dirinya. Tepat di dadanya yang sedang bergemuruh tak karuan saat ini.

Suara lengkingan yang terdengar di kejauhan membuat keduanya segera tersadar. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura dan Sakura langsung menata perasaannya lagi.

Suara lengkingan kembali terdengar. Tepatnya dari langit di atas mereka.

Sasuke menatap ke atas dengan wajah serius. Elang miliknya terbang berputas-putar di atas langit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia ikut mendongak ke atas, menatap elang yang sedang terbang tak tentu arah itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke membuat siulan panjang dengan kedua jarinya yang diletakkan di ujung mulutnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, elang miliknya langsung terbang turun.

Elang berwarna coklat gelap itu langsung hinggap di samping Sakura dengan kepakan sayap yang membuat mata Sakura terkena debu. Elang itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang tajam.

'Sepertinya dia tidak suka denganku,' batin Sakura.

"Hebi, pergilah ke kota. Temui orang itu. Dan kabari aku apa yang terjadi," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap kepala Hebi.

Elang itu menjawab dengan kepakan sayap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbang lagi ke atas. Dan kepakan itu kembali membuat Sakura harus memejamkan matanya agar tidak kemasukan debu lagi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi kalau Hebi berkelakuan seperti itu, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan itu bukanlah hal bagus," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Anda bilang padanya untuk menemui 'orang itu'. Siapa yang dia temui?" tanya Sakura, dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan pelan seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ini hampir pagi. Kau perlu istirahat kan?" katanya seraya berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke mengenakan kalung berbandul lambang keluarga Uchiha di lehernya. Tanpa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah hadiah yang dia berikan pada Sasuke saat ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bandul yang dia buat dengan anyaman seadanya itu tampak jelas dan tidak ada yang membuat bandul sejelek itu selain dirinya.

"Sasuke-sama.. Kalung yang Anda pakai..." Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat dia melihat Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Sakura.

"Hadiah dari seorang gadis menyebalkan yang menyebutku anak pelayan. Yah, aku hanya ingin menghargai usahanya karena sudah membuat kalung ini walaupun hasilnya tidak sebagus yang dia harapkan," jawab Sasuke seraya menyeringai samar. Dia lalu kembali memunggungi Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura masih tinggal di sana untuk beberapa saat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengerjapkan matanya saking bahagia dan kaget yang bercampur jadi satu.

Alasannya selain karena Sasuke akhirnya memakai hadiah darinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, melainkan karena hal lainnya.

Walaupun saat ini suasana di sekitar Sakura sangat gelap dan hanya cahaya bulan yang membantu penglihatannya, tapi Sakura tidak mungkin salah dengan penglihatannya.

Semburat merah yang tampak di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

'Apa aku boleh pingsan sekarang?' batinnya.

Saat telinganya mendengar suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan, Sakura segera tersadar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Akhirnyaaaaa... Update lagi. Oke. Sekarang fokus ke fic ini dulu aja, deh. Doakan ada waktu luang terus sampai fic ini tamat, ya?**

**Maaf, dikit. Saya sempet2in buat update ini di tengah krisis ide. Dan akhirnya berlanjut juga.**

**Makasih buat yang udh setia ngikutin fic ini.**

**Salam kecup dariku.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mirror mirror on the wall...

Siapakah orang terkuat di negri ini?"

"Seharusnya Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Apa katamu? Seharusnya?"

"Ya. Sejak keluarga terakhir menghilang, Anda adalah yang terkuat."

"Lalu?"  
"Tapi mereka masih hidup. Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha masih hidup."

"Kau bilang Sasuke Uchiha sudah mati?"

"Tapi sekarang aku merasakkan auranya. Dia ada di suatu tempat di negri ini."

"Brengsek! Pengawal! Perintahkan seorang prajurit ke sini!"

"Yang Mulia... Maafkan saya."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Itachi Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan merepotkan okaasan dan otousan. Jadilah anak yang baik, mengerti?" bayangan wajah Itachi berkelebatan dalam kepalanya. Itachi tampak lebih muda dari usianya saat ini. Dia tampak seperti Itachi yang berumur 14 tahun saat mulai meninggalkan kerajaan dan memilih bergabung dengan pemberontak. Itu yang dia dengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke selalu menampik kalau kakaknya tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan keraguannya itu terjawab saat Sakura datang padanya dan mengatakan seluruh kebenerannya. Bahwa kakaknya memang bukan salah satu dari pemberontak itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kau melamun?" Itachi kembali bertanya. Suaranya sedikit menggema di telinga Sasuke.

"Ke mana saja kau, nii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Senyum terakhir yang dilhat Sasuke sebelum kakaknya itu benar-benar meninggalkan kerajaan.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke? Setelah ini kau yang mengemban tugas berat ini seorang diri. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, seperti yang selalu dikatakan okaasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa," kata kakaknya.

Sasuke menatapnya denga dahi berkerut.

"Nii-san?" panggil Sasuke.

Bayangan Itachi semakin menjauh darinya. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Tapi semakin dia mendekat, bayangan itu semakin jauh. Kakinya bahkan sulit sekali untuk digerakkan saat ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang memakunya sehingga menjadi kebas dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Nii-san!" teriak Sasuke saat bayangan Itachi mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sasuke-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dia melihat sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita sekarang. Tidak ada Itachi. Dan suara di dekatnya itu membuatnya tersadar kalau dia baru saja bermimpi. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah dan memicingkan matanya saat sebuah cahayan terang langsung menyilaukan matanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas.

Helaian merah muda adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya sebelum dia melihat sepasang iris hijau emerald sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas dan penasaran.

"Sakura?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Anda meneriakkan sesuatu dalam tidur Anda," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Anda berteriak. Jadi aku masuk. Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya dan minta maaf pada Sasuke. Dia lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke yang kini sudah terbuka lebar.

"Semua sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan. Sarapan sudah siap," kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan yang tidak jelas.

Saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar itu dan Sasuke sudah akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang ada di luar jendela kamar Sasuke. Ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela yang masih tertutup korden kusam itu. Melihat dari siluet yang tertimpa cahaya matahari dari luar itu, bayangan itu tampak mirip seekor burung.

"Hebi?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati jendela.

Saat dia menyibak korden dan membukanya, cahaya matahari pagi langsung masuk menerobos kamar itu. Burung elang milik Sasuke sudah bertengger di kusen jendela.

Sasuke langsung membuka jendelanya dan menatap Hebi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu kaki Hebi. Ada yang terselip di besi kecil yang terpasang di kaki burung itu.

Sebuah gulungan pesan.

Sasuke segera meraih kaki Hebi dan mengambil gulungan pesan pendek itu. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan tergesa.

"**Itachi tewas. Datanglah ke kedai yang ada di perbatasan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku ada di sana."**

Kertas itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Sasuke setelah dia selesai membaca surat pendek itu.

Itachi tewas.

Kakaknya tewas.

Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya saat ini. Dia merasakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan kembali menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Perasaan sakit saat melihat kematian orangtuanya yang tragis kembali membayanginya.

Kenapa dia harus mati? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meggertekkan giginya untuk menahan kemarahannya. Bayangan wajah Itachi kembali berkelebatan dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa...?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura yang melihat adanya keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke kembali menghampirinya. Dia memungut kertas yang terjatuh itu dan membacanya dengan seksamanya.

Matanya membulat lebar saat dia membaca pesan itu. Kedua matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh airmata yang mulai menggenang. Itachi tewas. Kalimat itu menjadi pukulan baginya. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya sekaligus menjadi gurunya beberapa tahun ini. Baru dua hari yang lalu dia berpisah dengannya, dan kini dia mendengar kabar mengejutkan yang membuatnya sangat terpukul.

"Itachi-sensei..." ujarnya lirih.

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Itachi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"**Aku harap aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya dilantik jadi Raja. Melihatnya menikah dengan gadis yang dia sukai. Dan menimang keponakanku. Aku yakin dia bisa jadi Raja yang baik.."**

Wajahnya tampak jelas sekali menyiratkan kesedihan saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, dan itu membuat batin Sakura ikut terluka.

BRAKK!

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat dia mendengar sesuatu jatuh dengan bunyi sangat keras di dekatnya. Kedua matanya kembali membelalak saat dia melihat Sasuke memukul tembok di depannya dengan tangan mengepal.

BUGH!  
"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mati?" suaranya terdengar tersengal di sela napasnya yang menderu karena menahan amarah.

"Sasuke-sama..." panggil Sakura dengan nada takut.

BUGH!

Sasuke kembali memukul tembok di depannya dengan lebih keras. Sakura kembali terlonjak kaget sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan Sasuke kembali meraih apapun di sekitarnya dan dilemparkan dengan sembarangan ke segala arah, menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya, aku pasti akan balas dendam padanya," ujar Sasuke lagi. Napasnya masih menderu.

Dan tangannya mulai meraih sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya. Dia melemparkan vas bunga itu ke arah jendela sampai vas itu pecah berkeping-keping, begitu pula kaca jendelanya. Burung elangnya yang tadi bertengger di sana langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya terbang tinggi ke langit.

PLAKKK!

Sasuke merasakan seseorang menampar wajahnya dengan keras sekali. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sudah dikuasai oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang menimbulkan amarah yang tak terbendung, langsung terdiam. Amarahnya mulai menyurut karena terlalu terkejut dengan tamparan keras di wajahnya itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam. Salah satu tangannya terangkat di depan wajahnya.

"Ini bukan kau, Sasuke-sama! Sadarlah! Kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!" seru Sakura dengan suara keras dan tegas. Napasnya menderu karena menahan kekesalan.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Rasa sakit di pipinya akibat tamparan itu mulai berdenyut-denyut. Tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya.

Raut wajah Sakura mulai melembut. Napasnya mulai kembali teratur dan dia menurunkan tangannya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu, Sasuke-sama. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dikuasai amarah dan... menjadi tidak terkendali seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah calon Raja kami. Aku tidak ingin kau sama jahatnya dengan mereka, orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluargamu," ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan yang hanya dilakukannya saat ini adalah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Suara berderap terdengar di luar kamar itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Ya, ampun. Sampai sehebat ini?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat para kurcaci sudah berdesak-desakan di pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihat pemandangan kamar itu dengan tatapan kaget.

Tidak ada yang menyahut di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Itachi sudah tewas," katanya kemudian. Kali ini nada suaranya menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi.

Dan saat pandangannya beradu dengan pemuda itu, airmata Sakura menjadi tidak terbendung lagi. Dia mulai menangis tanpa suara.

Sasuke yang melihatnya lebih terkejut dan alisnya bertaut menatap Sakura yang mulai terisak.

"Apa kau sesedih itu mendengar kalau Itachi meninggal?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng seraya mengusap airmatanya. Dia berusaha menghentikkan tangisnya, tapi tidak berhasil dan malah tambah tergugu.

Hatinya menjadi perih sekali tanpa alasan. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian Itachi.

Melainkan karena dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu sampai merasa sangat terluka begitu melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi menakutkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah calon Rajanya. Dan dia hanyalah rakyat biasa yang bertugas untuk melindunginya.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat airmata Sakura menjadi tidak terbendung.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghapus airmatanya. Dia melihat tangan Sasuke yang berdarah dan langsung menariknya.

"Tangan Anda harus diobati," katanya kemudian.

Meskipun Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia tidak akan keluar dari batasnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman saja sudah membuatnya lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedai yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah perbatasan itu bernama "HagHouse". Sasuke awalnya ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sana karena membaca namanya itu. Dia berharap yang berada dalam kedai itu bukanlah sekumpulan penyihir tua yang memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan aneh di wajahnya. Kedai itu juga tampak kumuh dari luar. Ada beberapa tanaman rambat yang tumbuh mengelilingi temboknya yang berlumut. Dan beberapa orang yang baru saja keluar dari kedai itu sama kumuhnya dengan penampilan kedai itu.

"Kalau kau ragu, lebih baik kita mundur," ujar Jiraiya, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku takut masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke.

Jiraiya lalu angkat bahu dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengeratkan tudung kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Jiraiya masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

Bau alkohol bercampur keringat serta bau amis ikan dan makanan berlemak langsung menusuk indra penciumannya begitu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Beberapa laki-laki paruh baya tampak bergerombol sambil menikmati minuman di tangan mereka. Mereka tertawa dengan suara keras sekali. Beberapa pelayan wanita berpakaian seksi langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Jiraiya. Pelayan-pelayan wanita itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal. Walaupun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Sasuke dan lebih tertarik untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Matanya lalu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu berantakan dengan masker wajah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tampak duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sudut kedai itu. Sasuke langsung berjalan dan menghampirinya, tidak memperdulikan Jiraiya yang mulai menggoda beberapa pelayan seksi di tempat itu.

"Kakashi," panggil Sasuke seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pria itu.

"Tidak terbiasa dengan tempat ini, eh, Sasuke?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Jadi bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Kakashi yang sudah sangat hapal dengan sikap Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana kejadian seluruhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Itachi datang ke istana hari itu. Aku hanya melihat tubuhnya tergolek di atas lantai, dengan panah yang tertancap di lengannya. Sepertinya dia terbunuh karena racun di panah itu," jelas Kakashi.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Itu kedengaran sangat aneh. Darimana kau tahu kalau ada racun di panah itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau kedengarannya meragukanku. Yah, aku tahu perasaanmu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, memang tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah darimu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah bersumpah demi nama klanku, kalau aku akan tetap setia pada kerajaan Uchiha," kata Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Dan mengenai racun itu, Tsunade yang memeriksa tubuh mayat Itachi dan menemukan racun dalam panah itu yang langsung mematikan setiap saraf tubuhnya," lanjut Kakashi.

Sasuke berusaha menahan perasaan terluka yang kini bercokol di dadanya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan kematian kakaknya yang tragis seperti yang baru diceritakan Kakashi.

Dengan tarikan napas yang dalam, Sasuke mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu Orochimaru yang melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku.. belum bisa memastikan hal itu. Karena, dia tidak terlalu banyak berulah setelah kepergianmu. Dia hanya mengurun diri di kamarnya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hal ini adalah Itachi. Dan dia dibunuh setelah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dalang dari segala kekacauan ini," ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kakasih tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang.

"Seseorang mengambil kedua mata Itachi dan menyerap semua kekuatan miliknya," jawab Kakashi kemudian dengan suara berat.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan," geramnya, menahan kemarahan yang kembali menggelegak ke dalam dirinya.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan siap memukul apa saja yang ada di depannya dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat dia melihat perban yang membalut lengannya. Wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut langsung memenuhi benaknya dan kembali menyurutkan amarahnya.

Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Bersembunyi dari segala bahaya yang mengancamnya dan membuat orang lain harus kehilangan nyawa untuk melindunginya. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan kini kakaknya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau murka dengan semua yang terjadi. Tapi kau tidak boleh dikendalikan amarahmu. Kau harus menyusun rencana sebelum kau kembali ke istana. Aku akan memberimu kabar sekecil apapun padamu," ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tak acuh. Kepalanya sedang dipenuhi dengan berbagai rencana yang berkelebatan dengan liar. Dia ingin segera kembali ke istana dan membalaskan dendam pada siapapun yang telah merenggut keluarganya.

Tapi dia sadar kalau kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Dia tahu dirinya masih terlalu lemah untuk membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Lalu Sasuke teringat kata-kata Sakura tentang jurus rahasia yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Jurus rahasia itu katanya akan menyempurnakan jurus yang selama ini dipelajarinya. Jurus rahasia keluarga Uchiha yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dan hanya keturunan Uchiha yang dapat menggunakannya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sikap tegang. Dia harus segera menemui Sakura dan mencoba berbagai cara agar jurus itu bisa dipindahkan ke dalam dirinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku harus segera kembali," jawab Sasuke.

Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Kakashi. Jiraiya yang masih tampak sibuk dengan beberapa gadis berpenampilan menggoda langsung mengikuti Sasuke keluar kedai dengan wajah enggan.

Sasuke terus berjalan keluar kedai tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah cara untuk memindahkan jurus yang dibawa Sakura ke dalam dirinya. Sakura bilang kalau jurus itu hanya bisa dipindahkan melalui kontak fisik. Tapi saat Sasuke menyentuh lengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Lalu kontak fisik seperti apa?

JLEB!  
Langkah Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba saat dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk lehernya.

"ARGH!" teriaknya kesakitan seraya menyentuh lehernya dan mendapati sebuah jarum kecil menusuk kulit lehernya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya yang segera tergopoh mendatanginya.

Sasuke tidak bsa menjawab. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Dia jatuh ke tanah dengan kedua lutut bersimpuh untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Sial," desisnya pelan saat pandangannya semakin mengabur dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan jantungnya mulai melemah.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinnya.

Kedua lututnya mulai gemetar dan tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah dengan kepala menyentuh tanah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan rasanya sekelilingnya mulai menggelap.

"Sasuke!" samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara Kakashi yang berseru di dekatnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Denyut nadinya mulai melemah. Apa yang terjadi?" suara Jiraiya kedengaran semakin jauh.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Seluruh pandangannya mulai menggelap, dan semakin lama semakin gelap.

Kelima panca indranya bahkan tidak bisa meraskan apapun lagi saat ini.

'Apa aku akan mati?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sesuai janji. Update kilat buat fic ini... *applause***

**Dan semoga typo2 yang bertebaran itu tidak mengganggu kalian *bow***

**Dan tentang ini fic mau sampe chap berapa, saya gak tahu. Tapi kl kalian bosen sama lambatnya plot di crt ini, bisa unfollow kok.. Bebas :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke tidak sadar sejak kapan dia berada di ruangan ini. Yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah, dia terkena panah dan tubuhnya ambruk di tengah jalan sampai tidak bisa bangun lagi. Dia merasa dirinya hampir mati karena napasnya sudah mulai menipis. Dan melihat seluruh ruangan yang mengelilinya saat ini, Sasuke yakin dirinya sudah benar-benar mati sekarang.

Ruangan tempatnya berdiri saat ini gelap gulita dan hanya ada lilin kecil yang tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tidak ada pintu keluar, jendela, ataupun sesuatu yang lain yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Dia hanya melihat tembok gelap berwarna hitam yang mengelilinginya. Apakah dia sudah ada di neraka sekarang?

"Halo?" serunya. Suaranya memantul di dinding di sekitarnya. Sasuke mencoba melangkahkan kakinya yang telanjang. Lantai di bawahnya tidak terasa dingin ataupun panas. Dia hanya merasa kakinya berpijak pada sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dia pijak saat ini.

"Khu khu khu."

Kepala Sasuke langsung menoleh ke salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Telinganya baru saja menangkap suara tawa seseorang–atau sesuatu–di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, telinganya kembali mendengar sesuatu yang lain.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Sasuke. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan saat ini. Bahkan dia sendiri bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri saat ini.

"Siapa aku?" seseorang menjawab dari sudut gelap itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menajamkan pandangannya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Dia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dari kegelapan yang menyergapnya di ruangan itu, dia bisa melihat sosok seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Seseorang itu tidak berjalan mendekatinya lagi dan hanya berdiri di sana.

"Kau tidak mengenal suara ini?" suara itu balas bertanya padanya.

Sasuke mengenalnya. Dia sering mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana? Dan siapa pemiliknya?

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Terdengar tawa yang bernada mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalku. Kau sangat mengenalku," jawab sosok itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak keluar dan memperlihatkan siapa dirimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lebih lantang.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan siap," jawab sosok itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak siap untuk melihatmu?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya suara itu.

"Apa kau tidak?" Sasuke membalas.

"Hn. Kita bisa keluar dari tempat menyesakkan ini," kata sosok itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

Kembali tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus melawanku dan mengalahkanku. Kalau tidak, terpaksa aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian," jawab sosok itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Nada bicaramu sombong sekali," katanya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau juga begitu?" sahut suara itu.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu?" kesabaran Sasuke mulai menipis. Berada di tempat gelap yang tidak dia kenal dengan seseorang yang tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya padanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa diintimidasi.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang memantul di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini.

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu mulai bergerak mendekatinya. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang, mendekati satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan itu. Sosok itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa takut?" tanya sosok itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sial, kenapa tubuhku bergetar sekarang?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Karena kau tidak akan bisa," ujar sosok itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke, dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, ya?" sahut sosok itu.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sosok itu benar-benar muncul di depan wajahnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

Saat sosok itu sudah benar-benar keluar dari kegelapan dan hanya berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Kau–" kata-katanya terhenti. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memanggil sosok di depannya itu dengan sebutan apa. Sosok di depannya mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil angkat bahu.

"Yah. Ini aku. Kau bisa menyebutnya... dirimu dalam versi lain," ujar sosok itu.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda yang sama persis dengan dirinya sendiri. Dari postur tubuh, bentuk wajah dan semua hal yang melekat dalam diri Sasuke. Sosok itu seperti bayangan cerminnya sendiri. Yang membedakan adalah baju yang dipakainya. Dia mengenakan setelan hitam dan wajahnya lebih angkuh dibanding dirinya yang biasanya.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada lantang.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang? Aku adalah dirimu versi lain. Atau yang lebih kasar lagi, aku adalah sisi gelap dirimu," jelas sosok di depannya.

"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sosok lain dirinya tertawa mengejek.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau harus mengalahkanku di tempat ini," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau, kita... Akan terjebak di tempat ini selamanya. Dan kau akan jadi... Pangeran Tidur," jawab sosok dirinya yang lain.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku kalah.. Atau kau yang kalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mudah. Kalau aku kalah, maka kau akan terbangun dengan sendirinya. Tapi kalau kau yang kalah, maka..." sosok dirinya yang lain itu menyeringai. "...Aku yang akan keluar, tanpa dirimu."

Sasuke menahan napas sambil menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja kembali dari taman bunga dengan membawa sekeranjang bunga lily dan menaruhnya dalam vas yang ada di ruang tamu, saat tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus kencang dari luar. Angin itu masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan mengibarkan korden jendela. Korden jendela itu menyentuh vas bunga yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja oleh Sakura. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, vas bunga itu tersenggol dan jatuh terguling ke bawah dan menimbulkan suara memakakkan telinga saat terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Air berceceran dan beberapa tangkai bunga lily tampak berserakan di lantai.

Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Dia melihat pecahan vas bunga dan bunga lily yang berceceran di depannya itu dengan perasaan kalut. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada apa? Ya, ampun!" Karin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang tamu langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat ceceran bunga dan pecahan vas di lantai.

"Kenapa vas ini bisa pecah?" tanya Karin. Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Dia langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menatap ke arah langit. Dia berharap melihat Hebi di sana. Tapi langit di atasnya begitu sepi, hanya terlihat awan berarakan.

"Sakura-san? Ada apa?"

Sakura bertemu dengan Rock Lee yang sedang berlatih di halaman rumah dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekali. Saat melihat vas bunga itu pecah, tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sasuke melintas di benaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian telinganya mendengar suara lengkingan yang khas di kejauhan. Sakura langsung terperanjat dan segera mendongak ke atas. Terlihat seekor burung sedang terbang di langit di atasnya dengan kedua sayap terbuka lebar. Suara derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua mata Sakura berkerut menatap jalan setapak yang menghubungkan hutan ini dengan hutan lain di luar sana. Rock Lee tampak menghentikkan latihannya dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Pandangannya menajam menatap jalan setapak itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menunggangi kuda di antara para kurcaci itu. Dan Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang memelihara seekor kuda. Lalu siapa yang datang mendekat dengan menggunakan kuda itu?

Seekor kuda besar berwarna putih datang dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tentara kerajaan yang menunggangi kuda. Sakura dan Rock Lee sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan perlawanan saat mata mereka menangkap sosok Jiaraiya yang duduk di belakang sosok penunggang kuda itu.

Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah sosok Sasuke yang tergolek tak berdaya di depan pelana.

"Sasuke-sama!" teriak Sakura kaget.

Kuda itu berhenti di depan halaman rumah. Sosok yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan itu turun dari kudanya dan membantu Jiraiya untuk turun dari kuda sebelum akhirnya dia menurunkan tubuh Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dari kudanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada Jiraiya seraya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang digendong tentara itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemas.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Ada seseorang yang memanahnya dengan jarum beracun sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri," jelas Jiraiya seraya berjalan mendahului Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, begitu mereka sampai di dalam rumah.

Tentara kerajaan berambut abu-abu pucat itu berjalan mendahului Sakura dan mengikuti Jiraiya berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sayangnya... Tidak, Sakura-san," jawab Jiraiya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, Sensei?"

Beberapa kurcaci yang tidak latihan ke hutan langsung ikut bergerombol di depan kamar Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Sakura yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya bisa menahan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Sakura dengan dada sesak.

Dia melihat Jiraiya memerintahkan Karin untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman di hutan dan segera meraciknya. Tangannya terus menerus mengusap kepala Sasuke seraya memejamkan mata, seperti sedang mempelajari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

Dia teringat janjinya pada Itachi untuk melindungi Sasuke. Dia teringat perkataannya akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke kerajaan. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sedang meregang nyawa saat ini.

Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Untuk apa latihan selama itu kalau pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

'Apa aku benar-benar tidak berguna seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang?' batin Sakura perih. Ingatannya justru kembali pada masa-masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dia masih kecil sekali. Saat dia tidak bisa memenangkan satu pun permainan bersama teman-teman sebayanya dan justru menghancurkan permainan mereka. Saat itu, Ino-lah yang selalu membelanya. Saat teman-temannya menolek untuk bermain dengannya dan mengatainya tidak berguna, Ino-lah yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

Tapi sekarang, saat dia benar-benar ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk orang yang disukainya, Sakura malah tidak melakukan apapun. Dan itu membuatnya semakin terluka memikirkannya.

"Sakura-chan... Kau menangis?"

Sakura terkesiap. Dia tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri.

Dan kini semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sedang menatapnya.

'Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' tekad Sakura dalam hati.

Dia kembali menatap tubuh Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semua orang meneriakkan namanya. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus berlari keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUGH!

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Sial,' desisnya tertahan. Napasnya menderu. Kedua matanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Sosok gelap dirinya itu balas menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke sudah mencoba jurus yang dia pelajari padanya, tapi semua tidak mempan. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan jurus paling sulit yang baru saja dia kuasai padanya, tapi tetap saja sia-sia. Sosok gelap dirinya itu selalu bisa melawannya dan melayangkan jurus yang sama padanya. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan melukai tubuh Sasuke dengan raut wajah tanpa bersalah. Sosok gelap dirinya itu bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, bukan? Kenapa aku tidak terluka?" tanya sosok gelap dirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terengah-engah seraya meraba luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena aku adalah sisi jahatmu, Sasuke. Aku bisa melakukan ini dengan bebas. Bukankah kau juga ingin melakukannya dari dulu?" sosok gelap dirinya berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia meraih kerah Sasuke dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan keras sekali. Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam dinding yang ternyata permukaannya kasar itu.

"Kenapa kau mau keluar dari sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan napas tersengal.

Sosok gelap dirinya tersenyum licik.

"Akhirnya kau bicara. Yah, ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Membalas dendam orangtua kita. Memberi pelarajan pada orang-orang yang sudah memfitnah Itachi. Dan juga... Kembali merebut kerajaan kita," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak akan aku biarkan menguasai kerajaan dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, seperti kau bisa mengalahkanku saja. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, aku rasa aku bisa keluar dengan mudah," ujar sosok lain dirinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu–urgh!" Sasuke belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya saat sebuah pukulan keras mengenai perutnya dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Sosok gelapnya itu melepaskan cengkeraman di kerahnya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk.

Sosok gelap dirinya kembali tertawa puas.

"**Sasuke-sama!"**

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara Sakura yang samar-samar di kejauhan.

"Ah, ya... Gadis itu. Bukankah jurus rahasia itu ada padanya? Karena kau tidak bisa mengambilnya, aku yang akan mengambilnya," ujar sosok gelap dirinya.

"Jangan coba-coba..." Sasuke tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Tenaganya rasanya sudah hampir habis saat ini. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Padahal dia pernah terkena jurus mematikan yang diajakan Jiraiya padanya, dan tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Hanya memar-memar. Tapi dia masih bisa bergerak dan berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

"Kau mau menghalangiku? Baiklah. Cobalah kalahkan aku sekali lagi," ujar sosok gelap dirinya itu.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya. Tapi dia kembali ambruk dengan tubuh yang sangat letih.

"Khu khu khu. Tidak bisa, ya? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan keluar. Aku akan menemui gadis itu dan mengambil paksa jurus itu darinya. Dan... Hei, kau sudah 17 tahun kan? Aku rasa mengajaknya bercumbu panas bukan masalah. Gadis itu cantik dan seksi. Kau juga mengakuinya, bukan? Ukuran dadanya tidak masalah. Kau setuju?" sosok gelap dirinya itu terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai menipis.

'Sial. Jangan lagi,' batinnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sosok gelapnya itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia berjalan di salah satu dinding di ruangan itu dan mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali ke dinding itu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derit menyayat dan memekakan telinga dari dinding itu. Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinganya saat dia mendengar suara itu.

Sebuah retakan besar tiba-tiba terbentuk di dinding yang diketuk sosok gelap dirinya tadi.

Sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk tubuh seorang dewasa muncul dari retakan dinding itu. Sosok gelap dirinya itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

"Sampai berjumpa di dunia nyata," ujarnya seraya masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan menghilang di dalamnya.

Lobang itu menghilang secepat kilat, tepat sesaat setelah tubuh Sasuke tersedot ke dalamnya.

Dan ruangan itu kembali gelap dan sepi. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar suara deru napasnya sendiri. Lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu tinggal beberapa senti lagi akan padam. Dan Sasuke kembali melihat kegelapan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah danau itu tampak tenang. Daun-daunnya yang rimbun tampak sesekali bergoyang terkena tiupan angin yang berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Angin juga menimbulkan riak indah di danau di sekelilingnya.

Sakura berdiri di pinggiran danau itu sambil menatap pohon itu dengan tatapan tak yakin. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia harus datang ke sini dan meminta pertolongan Dewi Hutan, tapi sekarang dia jadi ragu. Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengan Dewi Hutan sebelum ini. Dia bahkan hanya mendengarnya dari para kurcaci para peri bunga. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannnya dan melihatnya langsung.

Sakura menatap pohon besar itu seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar ada seperti yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang itu. Aku hanya... Aku tidak tahu ke mana lagi aku harus meminta pertolongan. Karena semua orang mengatakan kau memiliki keajaiban, aku ingin minta tolong padamu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

Dia menatap pohon itu untuk beberapa saat. Pohon itu masih bergeming. Daunnya kembali bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"Mungkin permintaanku agak lancang. Kau tidak mengenalku. Dan aku bukan penghuni hutan ini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku punya hati yang bersih. Karena mereka bilang kalau kau hanya menunjukkan diri pada mereka yang memiliki hati yang benar-benar bersih. Tapi..." Sakura tidak segera meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "... Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku sukai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu takut kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia juga akan menyukaiku. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi dia... sedang sekarat saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pernah berjanji pada seseorang untuk melindunginya. Aku harus membawanya kembali. Tapi... Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuknya."

Sakura mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Bayangan Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya dan kalimat Jiraiya yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja, benar-benar membuat hati kecil Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Dia memang kuat secara fisik, tapi perasaannya tetap perasaan seorang gadis yang gampang terluka.

Sakura kembali menatap pohon yang ada di tengah danau itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua masih sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku hanya berharap aku bisa meminta keajaiban darimu sedikit saja. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu lancang datang ke tempat ini. Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dia lalu berbalik dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan danau itu dengan airmata yang mulai menetes lagi dari matanya.

'Apakah akhirnya tidak ada jalan lain?' batinnya.

Saat kakinya baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, Sakura merasakan hembusan angin yang lebih kuat datang dari arah danau dan membuat beberapa pohon di sekelilingnya bergoyang lebih kencang. Sakura merasakan ada cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Cahaya itu bukan berasal dari cahaya matahari yang memantul di atas permukaan danau.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Saat dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, kedua matanya langsung membelalak lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Pohon besar itu tampak mengeluarkan cahaya yang berpendar-pendar indah. Sesosok perempuan cantik berkulit putih dan berwajah luar biasa cantik tampak melayang di atas pohon itu. Sosok perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian megah yang tidak pernah dilihat Sakura di dunia. Pakaian itu terlalu megah untuk dipakai seorang bangsawan paling kaya sekalipun. Rambut perempuan itu berwarna putih bersih dan tampak berkilau di bawah hamparan sinar matahari. Angin yang berhembus pelan di sekitarnya tampak mengibarkan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang serta pakaian mewah yang dipakainya.

Perempuan cantik itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata biru safirnya yang indah. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini suatu saat," ujar perempuan itu.

Sakura yang masih terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, langsung tersadar.

"Kau... Dewi Hutan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan.

Sakura merasa dadanya yang beberapa saat yang lalu terasa sesak, kini terasa baru saja disirami air dingin yang menyejukkan.

"Kau.. mendengar kata-kataku tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bisa mendengar apapun yang ada di dalam hutanku. Bahkan tentang kegundahan hatimu yang tidak semua kau ucapkan tadi," jawab Dewi Hutan dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan.

Sakura merasa salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang kau khawatirkan itu. Aku tahu kau sangat mencemaskannya. Dan kau datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanku agar bisa menyembuhkannya," kata Dewi Hutan.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada antusias.

Raut wajah Dewi Hutan langsung berubah. Kedua alisnya berkerut.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura menatapnya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Tapi kau... Kau memiliki kekuatan. Kau memiliki segala keajaiban. Semua yang ada di sini adalah milikmu kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa.

Dewi Hutan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku memang memiliki semua keajaiban yang ada di hutan ini. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi hutan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melindungi orang lain yang berada di luar hutan. Kekuatan jahat yang sekarang bersarang dalam diri pemuda itu, adalah kekuatan jahat yang berasal dari luar hutan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dengan kekuatanku selama kejahatan itu tidak mengancam hutan ini. Kekuatan jahat yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini, adalah kekuatan jahat yang berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri," jelas Dewi Hutan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa.. Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya tak paham.

"Kau akan segera memahaminya. Dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa menghilangkan kekuatan jahat itu," ujar Dewi Hutan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri saat ini," kata Sakura.

"Hanya untuk sementara. Dia sedang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya," kata Dewi Hutan.

Sakura makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Dewi Hutan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Haruno Sakura. Aku memang tidak bisa membantu kalian sepenuhnya. Tapi aku akan memberimu sedikit keajaibanku karena hati tulusmu," ujar Dewi Hutan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Perasaan cintamu yang tulus pada pemuda itulah yang akan membimbingmu," ujar Dewi Hutan. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Meskipun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Dewi Hutan itu, tapi Sakura menuruti perkataannya. Dia menghela napas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya seolah disirami oleh air dingin yang menyejukkan. Tapi dia tidak merasa tubuh dan pakaiannya basah. Melainkan hanya sensasi dingin yang berasal dari sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu.

"**Kejahatan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kejahatan yang lain. Hanya kebaikan yang bisa membuat kejahatan itu menghilang."**

Sakura mendengar suara Dewi Hutan seolah berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Saat sensasi dingin itu menghilang dari tubuhnya, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya. Keadaan di sekitarnya sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Dewi Hutan muncul. Pohon itu masih berdiri kokoh di tengah danau. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menatap pohon itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya kemudian, seraya berbalik dan berlari kembali ke pondok.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja tiba di depan halaman pondok para kurcaci saat tiba-tiba pintu pondok itu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Seseorang keluar dari pondok itu dengan setengah berlari.

Sakura menatap sosok itu dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Sasuke-sama?" serunya kaget.

Sasuke tampak berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ada yang aneh dengannya, batinnya.

Belum sempat dia mengatasi keterkejutannya, Sasuke yang sudah tiba di depannya langsung menarik lengannya dengan keras. Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menaikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa ke atas kuda putih yang tertambat di dekat perkarangan rumah itu. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Jiraiya keluar dari rumah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sakura-san! Pergi darinya! Dia bukan Sasuke!"

Apa?

Sakura kaget mendengar seruan Jiraiya di belakangnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah naik ke pelana di belakangnya dan sudah meraih tali kekang kuda itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Kakek Mesum," ujar Sasuke seraya memacu kudanya. Dengan sekali hentakan, kuda itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan pondok kurcaci di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia berpegangan erat pada pelana di bawahnya saat kuda yang mereka tunggangi melewati jalan setapak hutan itu.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, Sakura," jawab Sasuke, tepat di belakang telinga Sakura. Napasnya yang hangat mengenai tengkuk Sakura dan membuat Sakura bergidik.

Ada yang tidak beres di sini, batin Sakura.

Tubuhnya terus berguncang mengikuti gerakan kuda yang dia tunggangi dan mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang kini menghinggapi dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Udah berapa hari ya gak update? Hoho. Akhirnya bisa update juga.**

**Buat fic yang lain, ditunggu, ya? Aku mau fokus nyelesain fic ini dulu.**

**Dan sori kalo banyak typo. Gak sempet ngedit. Moga gak ngerusak mood buat baca. Hehe**


End file.
